


Me and Mr. Malfoy

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Mpreg, incest... Yeah... Sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random fic I started and got addicted to writing. Not sure if I actually have plot, besides them having great sex eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1  
  
I stood, putting away my note pad and quill.  
  
"Well if that is all I will head back to the office and begin work right away." I spoke quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping child on the love seat across from me.  
  
"Yes thank you Mr. Potter. My house elf will show you to the door. Have a good day." The man waved a hand at me dismissively. I frowned slightly, but didn't speak as I followed the tiny elf to the entrance hall where another handed me my black wool trench coat and my scarf.  
  
"Well if that's how I am to be treated by someone who hires me..." I mumbled as I pulled on my coat and snatched my gloves from the side table. "Not sure I want the job after all." The sound of quickly approaching footsteps caught my attention. I hurried and wrapped my scarf around my neck, tucking it into my coat before reaching for the door.  
  
"Wait!" An achingly familiar voice called out. I froze with my fingers brushing the burnished gold knob. There was no way... I wasn't going to show him how much I was hurt... "Harry, please! Will you just listen to me?" I whirled on Seamus and glared at him spitefully.  
  
"I waited long enough! No more. I have moved on. And so should you. Good day." I turned and flung the door open, rushing to get away from the house, away from the memories.  
  
I made it to outside the gates before I broke down into sobs. I stood there and cried into my hands until my tears froze on my cheeks and my nose was completely numb. After that I ran towards my house, running away from what should have been my home.  
  
My vision kept blurring at odd moments as I ran. My thoughts whirled in unrecognizable patterns and I didn't pay attention to where I was headed. The snow clung to my warm winter pants and soaked into my shoes. I ignored the cold now numbing from my knees down as I began sobbing once more.  
  
I tripped sending me flying face first through the air. I let out a yell and stretched out my hands to stop my fall and something caught the tops of my arms. Strong hands hauled me back to my feet and kept me there.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter isn't it?" That aristocratic drawl was all too easy to recognize.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I couldn't see you." I mumbled, looking down and away from the man who was still holding me tightly.  
  
"Obviously. Why are you crying?" One hand released my arm only to grip my chin and pull my face up. I couldn't avoid the steely gray gaze now.  
  
"That's none of your business." I snapped heatedly. "It's a private matter." I struggled against his hold, but he was firm and strong, I was no match for him.  
  
"I'm going to take a guess that it has to do with your ex-lover, Mr. Finnigan, am I right?" The casual reference to the reason behind my pain stole my breath.  
  
"That's none of your concern." I had no weight behind my voice though and my eyes were filling with tears again.  
  
"Perhaps it should be. Come with me." He spun me around and marched me back the way I had just come. When we arrived back at the house I couldn't breath with the fear and pain rippling through my soul. Mr. Malfoy marched me up the path and knocked on the door. Seconds later Seamus opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan I trust you are proud of what you have done." Mr. Malfoy snarled as he presented me, a mess of tears and hyperventilating.  
  
"I-I... What could you possibly mean?" Seamus stared from me to Mr. Malfoy in shock.  
  
"Look what you have done to someone you profess to still love. Look what has become of the father of your child. And after you have taken a long hard look I want you to consider if you still think you are worthy to raise his child." Mr. Malfoy released my arm and I remained standing there, unable to stop the quiet sobs and the tears still falling down my numb cheeks. Several silent moments passed.  
  
"I'll go pack Lily's bag. You can come for the rest of her stuff whenever you want." Seamus murmured quietly.  
  
"What is going on?" A loud voice boomed through the hall as Seamus gestured for us to step inside. Mr. Malfoy had wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively and also so that I wouldn't run at the first chance.  
  
"Harry has come to take his daughter home." Seamus answered the irate man. I barely recognized him as Roger Davies from school, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team I thought.  
  
"His daughter?" Roger demanded angrily. "He's not Lil's father!" I wanted to scream at him, but Seamus beat me to it.  
  
"Yes he is Roger. He carried her full term and gave birth to her. If that doesn't make him her father I don't know what does. And I've done him enough damage I'm not taking his Lily away." Roger seemed deflated by Seamus' calm voice and words of reason. Roger looked at me and his eyes widened.  
  
"Her eyes..." he whispered suddenly. I nodded. Lily had inherited my eyes.  
  
"Daddy? What's going on?" A soft voice asked from the top of the stairs. I looked up and there was my daughter, play clothes rumpled from her nap, but still every bit as beautiful as I remembered.  
  
"Lily, Papa is here. You are going to live with him now." Seamus answered her. I broke away from Mr. Malfoy and came to stand at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Loly-pop." I smiled.  
  
"Papa!" She screeched and flew down the stairs, launching herself into my arms. Her short arms and legs wrapped tightly around me as I held her even tighter and buried my face in her hair.  
  
"Oh Lily, I've missed you so much." I whispered.  
  
"I missed you too Papa." She whispered back. I kissed her hair and then her ear and her cheek that I could reach and it was like I couldn't stop. I wanted to make up for lost time with her. I hadn't even seen her since last summer when Seamus threw me out of the house and married another man, Roger.  
  
"Loly-pop, do you want to come live with me?" I had to ask, because if she was happy here without me I wouldn't force her to leave her home. "You have Daddy here and you have a little brother. I want you to come live with me, I want it so bad. But I won't take you away if you don't want me to." I set her on the ground and knelt to her level.  
  
"You're letting me choose?" She asked. I knew it was a lot for a five year old to consider, but I wanted her to be the one to choose. Sure it would hurt if she chose Seamus and Roger over me, but I wouldn't fight it.  
  
"Yes I am. Your happiness means more to me than anything and I don't want to do anything to make you unhappy." I took her small hands in mine and looked deep into her eyes that were so much like her grandmother's and mine.  
  
"I want to live with you, but what if I like it here better?" She asked with the typical innocence of a child.  
  
"How about you go and stay with Papa for two weeks and then we will go out to lunch at your favorite restaurant and you can decide then. How does that sound Lil?" Seamus asked from behind me. Lily nodded.  
  
"Okay Daddy. I like that idea." Lily then became shy and hid her face in my shoulder. I looked up to see that Mr. Malfoy had approached us.  
  
"I believe that it would be a good idea for an impartial judge to observe Lily in both atmospheres. So for a few days Lily should stay here with you while Harry prepares his home in any way necessary to be able to provide for her, then the judge will stay with him and observe how she is there. That way they can verify that Lily has not been coerced into a decision and can say which option would be best for her. I also believe it would be best that I hire the person so that it is someone who knows nothing about what has happened and can make a judgement clear of any prior leanings towards one or the other. Can you both agree to this?" I nodded at once, having complete trust in Mr. Malfoy even with his background, simply because I could tell in my gut what he said was the right thing to do.  
  
Seamus considered for a moment longer, then nodded as well.  
  
"Alright Lily, I am going to go and make sure your room at my house is all set up. I need you to stay here and be a good girl. I will come for you in a few days okay?" I smiled down at her peeking up through her fringe of black hair, just like mine.  
  
"Okay, Papa. Don't take too long okay?" She stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "Make sure my room is purple and lime green." She insisted. I chuckled and kissed her forehead, giving her a quick squeeze.  
  
"Of course, my princess." I murmured. Then I stood up and allowed Mr. Malfoy to lead me from the house, though I kept my eyes on my baby until the door swung shut.  
  
"I think the judge should also be hidden from sight and that you shouldn't tell them when he is arriving so that he can see how they are treating my baby. I will agree to the same thing happening to me, so that it's fair, but I don't trust Davies with her at all." I spoke quickly and quietly.  
  
"I believe that could be managed." Mr. Malfoy smiled down at me.  
  
"And, Merlin! They cut her hair!" I stamped my foot angrily and kicked some snow. "They dared to cut my baby's hair! Now it looks like mine!" I growled and grumbled the whole way to the gate, then I stopped and looked at the ground. "I guess this is goodbye then." I mumbled, not looking up at him. "Thank you for helping me, I don't know if I could have done it without you." Since I was watching the snow at our feet I saw when he stepped closer. His long fingers tugged my chin up and he smiled when my eyes met his.  
  
"It's not over yet Mr. Potter. I will not rest until you have Lily back." He promised. "Now come on. We have work to do before you can take her home." He grabbed my gloved hand and dragged me along the side walk while letting a piercing whistle blast from his lips. I stared at him in shock, not thinking any noise like that would ever leave his mouth. He grinned at me then pointed to the street just a low sleek black limousine pulled up to the curb. He pulled open the door and gave me his hand to help me slide in. I did so, feeling a bit strange to be in his car caked in snow up to my knees and wearing clothes that weren't designer quality. Mr. Malfoy slid in next to me and gave a set of directions to the driver that definitely wouldn't take us to my house.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked through chattering teeth. My feet were freezing as well as my legs, as the snow melted and soaked into my clothes.  
  
"Diagon Alley, there is a designer there who can help us with Lily's room, but before we talk to her we must talk with the man I'm going to hire as judge and send him over to the house. I was going to ask if he might borrow that invisibility cloak from you." Mr. Malfoy pulled out his wand and a jet of hot air blasted from his wand causing my clothes to dry and warm up in seconds. I went from cold and wet to dry and toasty warm in seconds.  
  
"Thank you." I murmured with a blush. I could have done so, but I hadn't been able to replace my wand after Seamus had broken it during one of our fights. He had always threatened me and while I was pregnant with Lily he had done so when I told him I was leaving and making sure he could never find me. He took my wand from the table before I could reach it and snapped it in half, claiming that if I had no wand I had no way to hide from him. And it was true, when I left just three months before Lily was born he had found me in a matter of hours, because he had placed a tracing charm on me. I had been forced to travel in muggle ways and I hadn't even been able to reach Grimmauld place when he caught me and dragged me back home, punishing me by locking me in the cellar.  
  
I eyed Mr. Malfoy's wand enviously before I turned away.  
  
"May I see your wand?" Mr. Malfoy asked suddenly. I flinched and shook my head. "Why not? I am curious about something. I won't break it." He chuckled at his joke. I turned tortured eyes on him.  
  
"You can't." I replied in a choked voice. "There's no way you could... break wh-what's already b-broken..." I broke down into tears before I could finish and hide my face in my hands.  
  
"What? Your wand is broken?" Mr. Malfoy was shocked, but still he comforted me with an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"S-s-seamus broke it-it-it when we were f-fighting an-and I said I was go-going to leave hi-him." I could hardly speak around my sobs, but some how he understood me.  
"That is illegal. He should be thrown in prison for destroying another wizard's wand without the authorisation of the Ministry." I leaned against his shoulder until I regained control of myself.  
  
"Well, he did it anyways. And he took all my money when he threw me out of the house, since I made him equal sharer in everything." I mumbled.  
  
"That is also illegal." Mr. Malfoy growled.  
  
"I don't know how he did it, but every time I tried to go and withdraw money from the bank the goblins would throw me out the doors. I couldn't even get a knut." I sniffed as tears threatened to flow once more, Mr. Malfoy growled again.  
  
"How is that possible? I will bring that rat to justice if it's the last thing I do, I swear it Harry." His arm pulled me tighter against his side. I nodded and swallowed down the lump in my throat.  
  
"I don't know how he did it, and I've been magic-less for almost six years now. I was forced to work day to day, living off what I could earn by selling my drawings, buying supplies and food, until I was sponsored by an old witch to do a mural in her house of all her family. It took me a year, but when I finished she paid me by buying me a house and leaving a huge sum to me when she died. So then I could work on getting another job, but no one would hire me in the magical world. They all asked to see my wand and when I told them it was broken they threw me out. I work at a muggle restaurant now. It's okay, but I didn't like using the money the witch gave me so I do commissions still." I knew he wouldn't really care, but I needed to get this off my chest, it felt so much easier to breathe already. I always felt so claustrophobic when I worked because I had all those secrets from the wizarding world, and whenever I was around magical people I was an outsider because I no longer could use my magic. But I was finding that with Mr. Malfoy that wasn't the case at all.  
  
"We will get you your money back. And we will get you a new wand. Why haven't you before now?" Mr. Malfoy looked down at me.  
  
"Because Seamus found out about it and figured a way to take the money again. He found a loophole that said no nonwizard person is to have an account at Gringotts and while I have magic in my blood I cannot use it without a wand so I am classified as a magical creature, therefore I cannot have an account. So they took it away and gave it to Seamus." I rested my head on Mr. Malfoy's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I thought maybe people would remember that I saved them, but it seems as if after the war and no more danger presented itself I became obsolete. Sure I saved them, years ago, but what use am I to them now, now that I do not even have a wand? And what use would I be even if they were to help me get a wand?" Mr. Malfoy remained silent until I finished then he reached up and touched my cheek, hooking his thumb so it pressed under my chin. I looked up and met his eyes.  
  
"You are important. You are strong and powerful and, yes, useful." He murmured. "Never doubt your worth, at least to me, you are very important." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I stilled in shock. My archenemy's father was kissing my forehead. To say it was a surprise was nothing. His actions so far had been mind boggling but this was... terrifying.  
  
I pulled away and shot to the other side of the car, tucking myself into the corner, and staring wildly at Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, that was out of bounds. Will you accept my apology?" Mr. Malfoy turned towards me, but didn't come closer to me at all. Slowly I nodded.  
  
"Why are you doing all this? Why do you even care?" I whispered. I saw a brief flicker of pain cross his features.  
  
"You probably remember that my wife divorced me and took my son with her to America and that Draco has legally dropped the Malfoy name and with it his claim to the Malfoy fortune and bloodline." I shook my head at his words, I hadn't been getting the papers or hearing gossip. "Well they did. So now I am the last Malfoy heir. I have been searching for a suitable companion, but none has played out well, so I gave up on that idea. When I saw you running down that sidewalk, flushed with cold and blinded by tears you reminded me of my son when he was younger and still an innocent child, so I decided then and there to ask you to be my heir." Mr. Malfoy finished and gazed at me. I gasped and stared at him incredulously.  
  
"You want... me, to be your heir?" I asked softly.  
  
"I would be honored if you accepted Harry. Of course you may say no and I will be on my way." I could see that he didn't want that. I looked away blinking furiously.  
  
"You would be my father then, right?" At my question he smiled.  
  
"No Harry, more like an uncle or godfather." His words helped to clear my mind, which I pondered at.  
  
"Okay then... Will you give me a while to think about it?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course Harry. This is a huge decision to make, but whatever you choose I would like us to be friends. If that is something you are interested in." I nodded slowly with a frown as I thought deeply. I did shift back to sit next to him again and when he wrapped his arm around me I allowed it.  
  
"Harry where are your friends?" He suddenly asked. I stared out the window as I answered.  
  
"Seamus forced me to cut them out of my life. He said they stressed me out and made me question his authority. Eventually they stopped trying to see me, or talk to me, or even write. I doubt they ever want to see me again." I closed my eyes and a single tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
"Those who love us, never truly leave us." Mr. Malfoy whispered. "I'm sure they would be relieved and grateful to know you are okay. Miss Granger at the least. If I know her half as well as I think I do I know she must be worried sick about you." His words rang true with what my thoughts were about the whole thing.  
  
"Maybe I should try and contact them." I considered. "But after all this is finished. I don't want to worry about more than one thing at a time and fixing friendships won't be easy if I'm worried shitless about losing Lily again. But I refuse to take her away from Seamus if he is who she really wants." I felt Mr. Malfoy run a hand through my hair gently.  
  
"You are too selfless Harry. Fight for her. She is yours and you need to show her that." He murmured. At that moment the car stopped in front of The Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Malfoy again held the door for me and gave me his hand to help me out of the car. I blushed slightly when my fingers trembled as I reached for his hand. I stepped onto the cleared sidewalk and waited until Mr. Malfoy had joined me. He took my hand and placed it in the crook of his arm before leading me inside and through the bar.  
  
I was worried about what people might say when they all saw me hanging onto Mr. Malfoy's arm, but then I realized I didn't care what they thought. They had abandoned me in my hour of need, after everything I had done for them they had left me out in the cold, taken everything I had ever cared about away and turned their backs on me. Now that Mr. Malfoy had seen me and helped me I knew who I could trust. My friends were a little less certain, but I knew Mr. Malfoy would be there for me. How I knew with such certainty was a mystery.  
  
Mr. Malfoy guided me to the back and into the little alley where he tapped the third brick from the left with his wand to open the archway. I smiled as the ever bustling Diagon Alley was revealed. I remembered my first time here and with a laugh I realized that the same air of mystery and cheerful magic and wonder still held me enthralled. I was delighted to finally be back among magic and the shops that sold magical supplies. Mr. Malfoy chuckled as he watched me gaze around, trying to catch every sight as we walked sedately down the alley. He took me down a turn I had never noticed and into a building which had no name or identifying sign.  
  
Inside was a small reception area where several witches and wizards waited for something. Mr. Malfoy walked me right up to a tall counter behind which a handsome wizard sat dictating to a quill that scribbled things on a parchment for him. He glanced up for a second then did a double take.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" He cried in surprise as he leapt to his feet. "What may I do for you, sir?" He asked swiftly stopping the quill.  
  
"You can take me and my companion up to Roland's office at once. It is of an urgent matter that can not wait." Mr. Malfoy dropped a small sack of coins over the edge of the counter to land with a clink on the man's desk.  
  
"Yes sir, right away. Follow me." He bustled out to where we stood then held a door open for us which led to an elevator. I stepped inside before Mr. Malfoy. I saw the receptionist's eyes widen as he finally registered who I was. I ducked my head and tucked myself into a corner. When the shift began its ascent Mr. Malfoy came to stand in front of me. The doors dinged open and the man guided us out. I fell behind and when Mr. Malfoy looked back with a reassuring smile and held out his arm again I felt better. I hurried forward and gripped his arm securely while we continued our journey, which ended in front of a door with a name plate that said the office belonged to 'Roland James PA'. I was puzzled until Mr. Malfoy leaned down to place his lips near my ear.  
  
"Private Auror. He used to work for the ministry." He whispered.  
  
"Oh." I gasped and nodded in sudden understanding.  
  
Without even knocking Mr. Malfoy grasped the handle and opened the door. He ushered me inside and shut the door behind us.  
  
Inside the office was decorated in dark colors. The carpet was a dark emerald green and had swirls patterned across it in a slightly lighter green. The walls were entirely bookshelves made of dark cherry wood and filled with hundreds of books. Several feet in front of me a desk was positioned facing towards the door with a window over looking the alley behind it. The desk was polished mahogany and two matching brown leather chairs faced it, obviously there for clients. Behind the desk was a black leather chair, similar to office chairs used by important muggles. It was facing away, but I could see the top of a man's head over the back of it. Judging by the size of the chair the man was tall. When I glanced around again I noticed a fire place with a merrily crackling fire and several comfy looking brown leather chairs grouped around it along with a large love seat.  
  
"Please take a seat Mr. Malfoy. I am pleased to see you again, you always have the most interesting things for me to do." The man spoke in a pleasant tenor voice. Mr. Malfoy gently guided me to the chairs and made sure I was comfortable before he sat as well.  
  
"And who... might this be?" The man turned his chair to face us and heard me gasp quietly. His eyes were already on me, but I could see he didn't recognize me.  
  
"Mr. Cremer?" I asked incredulously. He looked at me sharply.  
  
"How do you know that name?" He snapped. I shrank back at his hostility. This was definitely not the neighbor I remembered from all those years ago.  
  
"I'm Harry, don't you remember? Harry Potter?" I mumbled.  
  
"By Merlin, Harry!" He cried out with a wide grin. "I thought you were a stranger. You haven't changed much though. It's as if you haven't aged a day. And here I am five years of wrinkles ahead of you already. What brings you both here?" He looked between us both expectantly. Mr. Malfoy gestured for me to speak so after drawing a deep breath I began my tale beginning with how my husband had become a controlling and manipulative ass, to now with my daughter deciding between us.  
  
After my tale was told Roland sat back in his seat with a dark expression.  
  
"That snit is going down." He growled suddenly. "Leave it to me, you will get everything back, and more. Also I have my own invisibility cloak so you just rest easy and allow me to take care of everything." Matching evil grins were on Roland's and Mr. Malfoy's faces.  
  
"Wait!" I jumped to my feet in distress. "No, this is not happening. The only thing I want is my life back I don't want to take his away. He has a new husband and a child with him. I don't care what Seamus has done to me you cannot take the child's parent from him." My voice cracked with my dismay.  
  
"Harry, Mr. Finnegan took away everything you held dear. The least we can do is return the favor." Roland leaned forward in his chair so that he could rest his elbows on the desk.  
  
"I will not stand by and allow you to take him away from his child! I grew up without parents and I can't imagine it's much better when there's only one and that one is an uncaring, unfeeling man. I will not let it happen!" I yelled and stomped my foot. Mr. Malfoy sat back with a curious smile while Roland suddenly looked mortified.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. I-" he stopped at once with a faint blush.  
  
"Forgot?" I finished with a sneer. "Easy to do isn't it? Maybe for you and the rest of the world but I remember very clearly how it felt growing up in the world alone and I know that Roger will abandon that little boy if you get Seamus thrown in prison." I glared at Roland until he nodded.  
  
"Very well. I shall do as you wish." Roland spread his hands in a pacifying gesture.  
  
"Good. See that you do." I snarled before turning and marching towards the door.  
  
"Harry." The quiet reprimand halted me in my tracks. I spun and met Mr. Malfoy's gray eyes with a defiant flash in my gaze. "This man is the one who will get you your daughter back. The least you can do is say thank you." He lifted a single thin eyebrow in a very Malfoyish way. It was my turned to be abashed as I returned to the desk and stuck my hand out.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I will be indebted to you for this." I tried to make my voice as natural as possible.  
  
"No Mr. Potter. I am paying off my debt to you. You did so much for us. Allow me to do this as a way to repay you for everything you went through to save us all." Roland stood to take my hand and gazed into my eyes. I was too polite to refuse him, since I knew that would insult him so I nodded and smiled. He returned my smile then released my hand. At last Mr. Malfoy stood.  
  
"I think now we shall take our leave." He placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
  
Once we were out on the street again he offered his arm with a playful smirk. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I slipped my hand into the crook of his arm and allowed him to sweep me off down the street, ignoring the whispers of people who had recognized us.  
  
He once again pulled open a door and pushed me inside. This time it was a quaint little shop decorated in light pinks and greens and purples on the walls and chocolate brown floorboards. The shop was filled with all sorts of little girl clothes and toys.  
  
"Welcome to Dancing Daisy's, how may I help you Mr. Malfoy?" A slender woman barely an inch taller than me approached us from the back.  
  
"We are looking to decorate a room. How old is she?" Mr. Malfoy looked down at me.  
  
"Five, Lily is five." I replied quietly. The woman chuckled pleasantly.  
  
"Lily, is your daughter I assume?" She asked smiling gently down at me. This woman seemed so gentle and kind that I really saw no reason to be shy like I was around pretty much everyone.  
  
"Yes. She is my little princess." I smiled back.  
  
"Of course! And does she request anything for her room? I'm sorry, I have gotten ahead of myself. My name is Janelle, I am the owner and creator of this shop." She held out her hand. I stepped forward to take it and, with a bow over her hand, I kissed her knuckles softly.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Janelle." I murmured.  
  
"Oh what a proper gentleman. Your wife has got herself a lucky catch." Janelle giggled. I gently released her hand and stepped back as I dropped my eyes to the ground. "Oh dear, I seem to have said something wrong." Janelle spoke in a worried tone.  
  
"I don't have a wife, ma'am. Lily was my baby, still is as a matter of fact." At her understanding 'oh' I looked up. She was eyeing Mr. Malfoy and I knew what she was about to ask.  
  
"The other father and I have separated." She nodded once.  
  
"It is none of my business of course. I am sorry if I appeared to pry. Please follow me and tell me what you need for the perfect room."  
  
After that the shopping went very quickly. I also bought some clothing for Lily that would fit to her then grow as she did up to a certain size.  
  
When we left I was smiling brightly and laughing as Mr. Malfoy spun me out of the shop.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." I admitted when we began walking. "And really I am going to pay you back for all this." I looked at all our shopping which had been shrunk to fit in one bag. There was so much that Mr. Malfoy had to put a feather weight charm on it. There was even furniture and toys in there.  
  
"Hmm, we'll see about that." His mouth turned up in that familiar mocking smirk. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me into another shop. I let out a startled yelp as he used my shock to his advantage and spun me around to sit in a wooden chair in the middle of a small dimly lit shop. I recognized the shop as the new wand shop.  
  
"Good day!" A smiling witch entered the room and greeted us.  
  
"Good morning." Mr. Malfoy replied politely. "We need a wand for him." He nodded at me. I was still recovering from my shock, but I began protesting at once.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, you don't have-" I fell silent when he lifted his hand.  
  
"It's Lucius, and we are going to do this, right now, or I will..." this time he fell silent. I grinned.  
  
"Or what?" I asked sweetly. He scowled playfully at me.  
  
"Or I'll drag you to the middle of the alley and spank you for the whole world to see, you naughty child." He threatened triumphantly. I felt my eyes widen.  
  
"You wouldn't." I hissed. He narrowed his eyes at me and I shrank back.  
  
"Kinky." I mumbled. He snorted softly and gestured for the witch to continue. She bustled over and took my hand, pulling me into the back of the shop which was much larger than I thought it would be.  
  
"Now, close your eyes for me dear. I'm going to ask you to touch a few things and tell me which ones call to you." I did as asked and she guided my hand to several smooth objects. At once I felt a spark from one of them so I reached for it.  
  
"This one." She took it from me and pulled me down a little bit to a table which had jars of things.  
  
"Same process." She ordered. I again felt a small spark and grabbed one of the tiny jars.  
  
"Alright one last thing. I need you to take each of these and tell me which one feels most comfortable." She gestured to a set of what looked to be wands, but were just sticks shaped like wands. I tested each one then handed one to her.  
  
"Eight and a half." She murmured thoughtfully. "Alright I shall be right out. Please take a seat out in the shop." She bustled away and left me to find my way back to the shop.  
  
I got back and waited in the chair as she had told me. Barely ten minutes later she had returned and was carrying a long thin box wrapped in brown paper, tied with a brown string.  
  
"There you are, Mr. Potter." She presented the box to me and while I unwrapped it Lucius paid her eleven galleons. I took the brand new wand from the box and sighed as my fingers wrapped around the handle. It fit better than my old wand ever had.  
  
"Cherry with Veela hair core. Eight and a half inches. It will serve you well. Also you should know that the core would only work for you if you were part Veela, or full Veela. Good day." We walked out of the shop in silence, I was in shock, but I don't know why Lucius was quiet.  
  
"Lucius?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Harry?" He looked down at me while we walked.  
  
"Is there a way to check what she said? You know, about the Veela thing." I slipped my wand into an inner pocket of my long coat then slipped my hand into his arm again.  
  
"There are several ways that we can check. One the official registry of magical creatures, Gringotts would have the information and your official family tree which would reside in the Ministry of magic. Do you want to find out?" Lucius pulled me into an alcove and where we could talk a little more privately.  
  
"I think it would give me some peace of mind." I admitted. "It would also explain a few things, if it were true." Lucius nodded and took my hand to pull me along.  
  
"Well then we have a visit to the ministry to make. I'll just leave these in the car, then I will side along apparate you, unless you already know where to go." He glanced down at me.  
  
"I know a lot of the ministry. It would be no problem to apparate there." I remarked smoothly. No need to point out that nearly everyone there hated me. They thought I would turn around one day and take over. I had no such plans,but it was no use fighting them.  
  
"Right then, we will apparate into the ante chamber, which is the only place we are allowed to apparate." Lucius pulled me all the way back through the archway, through the pub and onto the street. The limo was there in mere seconds. Lucius placed the bags on the back seat and said something to the driver. It was then I realized I hadn't actually seen the driver yet. But before I could try and sneak a glance Lucius had shut the door and turned to me.  
  
"Don't take long. I will be waiting for you." With that he glanced around and spun, disappearing with a faint pop. I took a deep breath and fixed my destination in my mind before turning on the spot. At once my breath was taken and the tight constricting feeling of apparating closed on me. Just as I panicked from loss of air I appeared and drew in a long shaky breath. It had been a long time since I had last apparated anywhere.  
  
"Good job, Harry." Lucius spoke near my ear. I jumped and slipped on a puddle of melted snow as I spun. My feet flew out from beneath me, but Lucius was fast. One arm shot around my waist while the other gripped my arm.  
  
"Is it always going to be like this?" I joked in a breathless voice.  
  
"Well Harry, I'd like to say that whenever you fall, I'll be there to catch you." A slight tone entered his voice that sent a shiver down my spine. My lips ached and somehow I knew the only cure would be his lips. I blushed and looked away as I pulled out of his arms.  
  
"Th-thank you for catching me." I stammered as I straightened my clothes. I looked around at the bustling crowd and sighed.  
  
"We had better be off now. Stay close." Lucius then set off at a quick pace and I scurried to follow.  
  
"It's Harry Potter." I heard the first whisper within moments.  
  
"Harry Potter's here, with Lucius Malfoy!" I ducked my head and hurried on.  
  
"Harry! A word?" I ignored the question.  
  
"Oi! Potter! Could we ask a few questions?" And with that I was completely surrounded by Prophet reporters all clambering to ask me questions. I kept my mouth shut and tried to get through them, but they just pushed me back.  
  
"Where have you been all these years?" One woman asked.  
  
"Why have you now come back? What are you doing with Lucius Malfoy?" A man stepped forward. I couldn't meet their eyes I just searched for Lucius in the crowd. I couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Look I don't have time..." I desperately fought to escape the claustrophobic circle, but they easily kept me back.  
  
"Just answer a few questions. You owe us that much." The reporter who said that cowered back from the glare I unleashed on her.  
  
"What, may I ask, do I owe you?" I asked in a deadly voice. "I gave you everything. My parents, my godfather, my own life. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, G-Ginny Weasley, Collin Creevey. I could go on but I think you get the picture. I have given more and sacrificed more than any other wizard living or dead and all of it was for the peace and security of the wizarding world and you have the NERVE to say I owe you anything!" The reporters shrank back. "You are the ones who owe me! You owe me for the fact that Hogwarts still stands. You owe me for the government still in this building. You owe me for making sure Lord Voldemort isn't around to pick you off one by one. So don't you EVER tell me that I owe a single person ANYTHING." With that I shoved them out of my way and arrived at the edge of the circle of shell shocked reporters. There Lucius stood with his wand out and beneath his cool mask I could tell he was worried about me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't break through. Are you alright?" He drew me into the shelter of his arms.  
  
"Let's just say I took their heads off when they said I owed them answers." I muttered, finding comfort in his strong arms around me, like a shield.  
  
"Let's get going. I'm sure they will recover soon and chase after you again." Lucius took my hand and yanked me along at almost a run, heading for the lifts. When we were safely inside the lift I allowed my emotions to show. I bent over with my arms around my waist and took fast shallow breaths. Panic, and grief, and fear were making my head go fuzzy.  
  
"Harry? Harry! Deeper breaths for me, please slow it down." Lucius knelt in front of me and cupped my face.  
  
"It will be alright Harry." He spoke calmly and with confidence. "I am here." Those three words were what I needed to hear. I wrapped my arms around his neck as dry sobs were pulled from me.  
  
"They made me remember, everything I wanted to forget. All those people who died... I tried to forget them Lucius. How could I? How could I try to forget the people who died to protect me and the world. I'm awful!" Lucius stood, holding me tightly.  
  
"You are not awful. While the rest of the world was able to mourn and find their own acceptance of what happened you were again forced into hell. You weren't able to mourn and grieve and remember them the way they should be. You did the only thing you could. You blocked that grief and pain out until the time when you could deal with it. And that time will come Harry, and when it does I will be there to help you." Lucius murmured in my ear until I was calm once more. I remained with my face in his shoulder though because it felt so right and I didn't want to let that go.  
  
"Harry, it's time to let go now. We just have to check the registry then we can leave. Alright?" Lucius pulled away. I nodded and slid my hands down to his arm. After that fiasco I wasn't going to let an inch of space come between us until we left the ministry.  
  
"Department for the regulation and control of Magical Creatures." The cool female voice told us as the doors opened to reveal a corridor of offices. A flock of memos flew over our heads, some splintering off at office doors the rest flying into the lift.  
  
"We need to see Barney Frank. He will have the records we need." Lucius seemed to be talking to himself more than me as he strolled down the corridor, me in his wake. "Aha!" He smirked triumphantly and knocked on the door with the name he had said on it.  
  
"Come in!" A voice called. We stepped inside and my jaw dropped. We had entered what looked to be an entire apartment. There was a kitchen, a living room, an office and a bathroom. A hall down the left led to a bedroom I assumed.  
  
Lucius caught my reaction and chuckled. A rather short man with ratty brown hair and beard rushed in with a tray of tea.  
  
"Sit down sit down. There's need to stand on ceremony. What can I do for you gentlemen?" He took a seat in an arm chair and watched curiously as Lucius led me to a seat and waited for me to sit before he himself did.  
  
"We have come to check the records of Veela. Recently a question was brought up that we need answered." Lucius said as soon as he was comfortable.  
  
"Right then. We will need the big book. Tea?" Lucius gave a small nod and the man poured three cups. He put one sugar in one and handed that to Lucius. Then he put four sugars and milk in the next and handed it to me. I was astonished that he knew how I liked my tea. He left his own alone and sat back in his chair. I watched with interest as he snapped and a very very thick book fell onto his lap. The man snagged a pair of reading glasses out of the air and pulled open the book.  
  
"Now... Veela... where would they... ha!" He declared before thumbing almost to the back. "With the powerful creatures." He mumbled to himself. "Name?" He asked without looking up.  
  
"Harry James Potter." Lucius supplied. The man didn't even look up.  
  
"No Harry Potter on here." The man shook his head.  
  
"Did you check for full blooded?" Lucius asked with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"No... No let me see..." again the man flipped through the pages until his finger came down on a page. "I see here Lily Evans Potter and right underneath Harry James Potter, came of age eight years ago. As well as James Carson Potter, twin of Harry Potter. I also see Lily Tristan Potter is full blooded as well. But not yet of age." The man looked up at us through his glasses. "Does that answer your question?" He snapped the book closed and it vanished. The man tossed his glasses into the air and they vanished again.  
  
"Yes, thank you Barney. We shall take our leave now." Lucius set down his tea cup and took mine from me, then stood and offered me a hand up. As he led me to the door Barney snagged my sleeve.  
  
"Mr. Potter you would do well to go to the Veela high council in Bulgaria. They have some important information that you would find... vital." After that he let go and we left the office. I was quiet the whole way out of the ministry, not even the questions of reporters could break my shocked thoughts. When we arrived on the street Lucius helped me into the car and asked for the a dress of my house. I gave it without much thought and went back to my musings.  
  
"I have a twin." I finally whispered. "I... I have a brother?" I nearly choked. Lucius wound an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Harry I suggest you put that behind you until this mess with Lily is sorted out. Don't let it distract you from your daughter." He advised sagely. I nodded and put all thoughts of my brother aside.  
  
"If my dad was a normal wizard how come I'm a full Veela?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"The Veela are not determined full blooded by what your parents were. You could have a long line of wizards then one day a full veela is born. It is an inherited gene. As long as somewhere in your ancestry there is a veela you could have that gene in you that sets you as full blooded. As far as I know your mother's parents were muggles and I am not sure how far back that goes. So the fact that your mother, you, your brother and your daughter are full veela, that means you had a pretty powerful ancestor. Perhaps several."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
  
When I returned to work the next day it was as if everything had been a dream. Lucius and I had spent the rest of yesterday setting up Lily's new room then he had taken me out to dinner. It was the best day I had had in the last five years.  
  
Work though was a huge dose of reality I had a double shift today so I wouldn't return home until midnight. I had cancelled the commission from Roger and now I wanted to focus on work to distract from my anxiety.  
  
After my shift I lingered, I had some business to take care of.  
  
"Um... Will, can I talk to you?" I asked my scheduling manager. He nodded and gestured for me to follow him to the back office.  
  
"What's up?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Well... I just entered a... well a custody battle for my... uh, my daughter, Lily. And when she stays with me for two weeks I need to switch my schedule or change it to be fixed hours. If.. if that doesn't work then I'll need to quit." I looked down at the ground.  
  
"Jay, it's alright we can figure it out. Just tell me what hours would work best for you and I'll put you down for those hours. I'll help in anyway I can. The restaurant also works in tandem with a daycare center. Our employees get free daycare for their kids. Here..." Will reached into a drawer and pulled out a card. He handed it to me.  
  
"There are three women there, I suggest you talk to Miss Bones. Morbid name I know but she's great. My own Sammy is in love with her. You'll know her by her bright red hair and she talks about her aunt a lot. Some political person or something." My eyes widened as I realized who he meant.  
  
"Susan Bones?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know her?" He smiled.  
  
"I went to school with her. She was in my year." I looked at the card and memorized the address before pocketing the small paper.  
  
"Small world eh? Well hope everything works out for you." Will clapped me on the shoulder. "Go home Jay. Get some rest and give me a call tomorrow when you figure your new hours." I nodded and followed him back into the kitchen. From there I went out into the lobby and out the main doors. I sighed and began my long walk home in the cold and dark. I pulled my hood up and shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my long wool over coat.  
  
Several minutes later I became aware of someone following me. I slowed down and casually slipped behind a tall fence. I pulled my wand out and when the person appeared I apparated to right behind him and pressed my new wand into his neck.  
  
"Tell me your name and why you are following me or I will stun you to oblivion." I growled.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Harry." The man whispered back. I gasped and gripped his shoulder to spin him around.  
  
"Ron?" I hissed. "Is that really you?" I stared up into his face. It really was him, older, but definitely himself. I gave a cry of joy and threw my arms around him. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." I whispered.  
  
"No, I don't think I do." He replied stiffly. I pulled back and dropped my arms.  
  
"Oh." Was all I managed to say.  
  
"Yeah, oh. How come you haven't even written? I didn't even know if you were still living in the country, or even living! I only found out by reading the paper. The only reason I'm here is because Hermione begged me to find you, begged me to make sure you are okay." He stepped back, completely cutting off our contact. Pain contorted my expression and I spun away from him.  
  
"If that's all, tell her I'm fine. I want to write but I have no way to get a letter to her. All though that might change soon." My voice was thick with the tears now falling down my cheeks.  
  
"Harry, she wanted me to ask... why did you stop talking to us? Why... just why?" I could tell he wanted to know as well.  
  
"Ron that is a very long and hard story for me to tell. I'm tired, I just got off work and if I'm to have any chance of making things right I need to be thinking clearly. Will you... is there any way you could come back tomorrow, with Hermione, and I'll tell you both at the same time?" I finally turned and I saw the shock on his face when he saw my tears.  
  
"I... I guess that's okay then. We will be there at ten tomorrow morning." With that he spun on his heel and disapperated with a pop.  
  
I trudged the rest of the way home in a state of shock. I was shivering so when I had locked the door behind me I headed for the shower, dropping my clothes as I walked. When I finally arrived in the master bathroom I was only wearing boxers. I started a hot shower and pulled off my last piece of clothing before climbing into the blissfully hot water. It was so relaxing that I simply sank down into the bottom of the tub and lay there under the spray, letting the heat soak into me. After a few minutes I flopped onto my stomach and rested my head on my arms. The tub was big enough that I could stretch out comfortably.  
  
I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until a hand dropped onto my shoulder. I woke at once, but I knew who it was and didn't shout. I turned my head and looked at Lucius groggily.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep like this." He murmured gently. I nodded and pushed myself up. I wasn't even worried about him seeing me naked. I stood and stepped out, allowing him to wrap a towel around me. While he turned off the water I trudged out into my room. I dried off and slipped into a pair of clean boxers and some warm sweat pants that had been set out. I left the shirt though and slid into bed.  
  
"Sleep well Harry. I'll be in the front room." Lucius leaned over me and tucked me in. I smiled even though my eyes were already closed.  
  
"M'kay... night Lucius." I mumbled. I felt him kiss my forehead then he left the room. I slipped back into sleep quickly.  
  
My dreams weren't very good though. My old nightmares returned and played on my fears. Hermione was Bellatrix and killed Sirius. Ron was Voldemort, he killed everyone I loved. In the end Lucius was forced to choose between me and Ron. When Lucius chose me, Ron killed him by putting him under the Cruciatus for too long. I woke up screaming. I thrashed against the things holding me and with a thud I landed on the ground. I remained sitting there as I breathed deeply. Tears streaked down my cheeks. I drew my knees to my chest and buried my head in my arms as I calmed down.  
  
"Harry?" I looked up at the soft question.  
  
"Hermione?" I gasped. I jumped to my feet and threw myself into her arms, wrapping my arms tightly around her neck. She had been taller than me since seventh year. "Oh Merlin I missed you." I whispered into her hair. Her arms returned my embrace, but I could tell I had shocked her. "I was so scared you wouldn't come and I'm sorry I haven't written, but he wouldn't let me. I tried so many times but he always found out. He would burn my letters and lock me in the cellar. I'm so sorry." I was rambling and I knew.  
  
"Harry, slow down. Who is 'he'?" Hermione pulled my face around so she could look my in the eyes. I blushed and looked away.  
  
"Where's Ron?" I asked softly.  
  
"Dealing with your intruder. We found Mr. Malfoy here." At her words I let out a shout.  
  
"No!" It was just like my dream. I yanked away from Hermione and dashed through my house. In the sitting room I found Ron standing over Lucius who was bound completely with ropes.  
  
"Lucius!" I cried out. I ran over and threw myself between Lucius and Ron's wand.  
  
"Harry, he's a death eater!" Ron snarled as he tried to push me out of the way.  
  
"No He isn't! Don't you dare hurt him! He's going to save Lily!" Both of my friends froze.  
  
"Who is Lily?" Hermione asked softly as she moved further into the room.  
  
"My daughter." I whispered. I then ignored my friends as I turned to Lucius and knelt next to him. His steely gray eyes met mine and I could swear he winked at me. I giggled and began untying him.  
  
"Harry, you have a wand." He reminded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
  
"It's in my room." I admitted sheepishly as I freed his hands. We worked together to free his legs and feet. Each time his large hand would brush mine I blushed brighter red. Once he was free of ropes Lucius stood gracefully, leaving me kneeling at his feet. I looked up into his face and saw a different kind of smirk and a hungry gleam in his eyes. My stomach flopped and my breath hitched. He extended his hand with a soft smile and without hesitation I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I had the sudden yearning to feel his arm around my waist, but I ignored it.  
  
"Well, um, guys... I guess I should start explaining things." I turned to my friends who were in shock. "Please, sit." I gestured to two seats.

It was lunch time by the time I finished telling my story to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione whispered after a long silent pause. I bowed my head to hide my tears. Long slender fingers wrapped around mine and squeezed gently. I looked up at Lucius with a grateful smile.  
  
"So you want Harry for your heir? How does that work?" Ron asked as he eyed our hands.  
  
"I would legally adopt him as the next Malfoy heir. But this isn't just because I need an heir. It's also because Harry needs a family he can count on and I want to provide him with that." Lucius answered. He gave me a sweet smile and, unable to help myself, I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Then I stood.  
  
"Who wants lunch?" I asked in a content, peaceful voice.  
  
"I'll help you." Hermione offered at once. I smiled brightly at her and led her to the kitchen where we worked in companionship silence to make the sandwiches for lunch.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Hermione murmured with a hand on my shoulder. "I know you will try to brush this off, but I need to say it for me mostly. I am so very sorry I didn't try harder. I wish I had pushed more to try and help you. If there is anything I can do to help with getting your daughter I will do anything, anything at all." I smiled up into her face and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Mione. That means a lot. And I forgive you, and Ron. You know me. I don't hold grudges ever." I laughed softly then picked up the tray to take back to the sitting room with Hermione carrying the tea service.  
  
"Lunch is served." I announced as I entered the room. I froze when I saw Lucius and Ron playing chess together. "Oh my God." I whispered as the tray slipped from my hands. Lucius didn't even look as he levitated the tray onto a table before it could hit the ground all while taking one of Ron's knights.  
  
"They're actually getting along." I mumbled. Hermione giggled as she moved around me.  
  
"Of course we are, mate. It's mostly for you." Ron barely looked up as his queen took down Lucius' rook. I flew across the room and threw my arms around Ron's neck in a tight hug, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"Thank you Ron." I whispered.  
  
"Can't... breathe..." He gasped, but one of his arms came up to wrap around my waist. I laughed and perched on one of his legs like I used to so I could watch the game. Ron was like my older brother to me he was protective and loving and I could always go to him for anything. I looked up to see Lucius eyeing Ron's arm around my waist with a slight sneer. His eyes met mine and I found, to my confusion and hurt, the old hate that I used to see in Draco's eyes.  
  
"I'm... I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." I mumbled, slipping out of Ron's arm.  
  
"Get on with ye then, little brother. When you get back you can tell us more about your little Lily." Ron waved a hand after me then took the sandwich Hermione offered him. I smiled slightly and left the room without a second glance at Lucius.  
  
I didn't take forever, but I wasn't hurrying as I tried to work out what had happened. Was Lucius homophobic? But that didn't make sense, if he was he wouldn't be helping me get my daughter since it was obvious I was gay just from the fact that I was her bearer. Maybe he didn't like public displays of affection? But then he would not have touched me so much when we were in Diagon Alley, right? I shook my head when I couldn't figure it out. I shut off the water and dried off. When I slipped into fresh clothes I just let my hair drip dry as I padded to the sitting room barefooted.  
  
I found the game still going strong and Hermione was predictably reading a thick book that she had probably pulled out of nowhere.  
  
I walked to the couch and snuggled up to Mione sighing happily when she wrapped an arm around me.  
  
I nodded off against her shoulder enjoying the quiet closeness of having those who cared about with me once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know my internet is out and I'm updating while at the Sam's club food court.  
> I don't know when I'll be able to get internet back at my house.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4  
  
Lucius stayed in the sitting room when I took Mione and Ron to the door. They both had to work the next day so had to get an early night's sleep. I waved until they disapperated.  
  
When I returned to the living room Lucius was sitting with his legs crossed at the knee and hands folded in his lap while he gazed into the fire. I padded over and sank onto the couch on the opposite end from him.  
  
"Lucius?" I asked in a small voice. He looked up with a curious frown. "Why did you look so angry earlier? When I hugged Ron?" I saw a flash of embarrassment and then his expression smoothed out.  
  
"It was nothing, I was thinking about something else that has been frustrating me for a long time." His words soothed me and I smiled tentatively.  
  
"Alright. Are you going to stay the night? I've got a very nice guest room set up, it even has its own bathroom and closet." I wasn't sure why I was hoping he would say yes. Lucius sighed heavily and looked back at the fire.  
  
"I'm not sure that would be a good idea Harry. I have a very busy day tomorrow to make up for the time I took off to help you." Guilt hit me like a punch to the gut, but what was harder to breathe through was the rejection and loneliness that settled over me at the thought of sleeping in an empty house once again. I tried to smile and looked away.  
  
"Okay, well I'm tired, so I was... um... going to bed, uh, soon anyways. So... maybe I'll show you to the door?" I asked to be polite. Lucius stood and I did as well.  
  
As I watched him disapparate I felt the gloom and depression kick in harder. I mindlessly shut the door and dragged myself to my bedroom where I curled up on the bed and cried myself to sleep.  
  
Nightmares woke me up at three and I wrapped a blanket around my shivering body while I moved back to the sitting room and restarted the fire. I settled down and quickly fell asleep again, This time dreaming of deep silver eyes and a soft smile just for me.  
  
When I woke at ten I had to rush quickly to get ready for work. By the time I arrived I was thirty minutes late, despite having run the whole way.  
  
When Will caught my eyes and motioned me to follow him into the back office I felt dread ice through my veins. I stepped inside and the door slammed shut behind me.  
  
"So were you sick yesterday?" Will asked harshly. I gasped in horror.  
  
"I completely forgot I had to work, oh Will I'm sorry." I stammered.  
  
"How could you fucking forget that you worked? I like you Jay, but honestly not so much as to be able to let this slide what with you being late today too. What is going on?" He raked a hand through his hair and sat down behind his desk. I trembled slightly.  
  
"Well on my way home from work the day before yesterday, I ran into someone I used to know who I thought hated me, but it turns out that they just hadn't been able to contact me the same as I had been unable to contact them and so yesterday morning they surprised me by coming over. I wasn't expecting to see both of my best friends and it blew everything else out of my mind. I'm so sorry Will." I babbled to a stop and bit my lip, looking down.  
  
"And what about this morning, why are you late?" Will asked impassively.  
  
"I had nightmares last night and it kept me up, so when I finally fell asleep I over slept and didn't wake until ten. I ran here the whole way I swear I tried to be on time." I mumbled. I knew I was busted. There was no chance I would be able to keep working here. It was their policy to fire after one unexcused absence.  
  
"Well Jay, you know the rules." I nodded miserably. "So I'm going to have to fire you. I'm really sorry and I know nothing could make up for it, but you agreed to the contract. So here's two weeks pay and your pink slip. I need your name tag and your employee card as well as the uniform shirt." I felt tears in my eyes as I pulled my name tag off my shirt and placed it on the desk with my discount card.  
  
"I have no other shirt, could I bring it back later?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Sure Jay. Now I need to get back to work. Have a good day." I turned and fled the room, knowing others would see me crying, but I didn't care. I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could and I didn't stop until I was at home. I peeled off my layers as I walked to the kitchen and started a pot of water boiling so I could make some hot chocolate.  
  
When the drink was ready I stared down into the steamy dark brown liquid and didn't move. I really had loved that job and I felt humiliated that I had messed up that badly. I wished I had a time turner so I could go back and stop this from happening, but unfortunately I had almost nothing magical to my name.  
  
I left the chocolate on the counter and went back to bed. I just wasn't ready to face this yet.

"Harry, Harry wake up." A hand shook my shoulder gently. I groaned and rolled over.  
  
"Wha' time s'it?" I slurred as I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"Three in the afternoon. What are you doing in bed? I thought you had work." A hand rubbed my chest.  
  
"Fired." I answered, then turned over and pressed my face into the blankets.  
  
"What? Why?" I peeked out to glare at Lucius.  
  
"Because I forgot about work yesterday and I was late today."  
  
"You... forgot?" Lucius asked, sounding astonished. I hid my face again.  
  
"Hermione and Ron, I completely forgot because of them." I mumbled miserably. "Which is stupid and ridiculous and sounds childish, but really I was so distracted with how Ron just popped up out of nowhere and then them actually showing up yesterday I just completely forgot." I sobbed weakly, feeling so incredibly stupid.  
  
"Shh, Harry. You have so much on your plate right now it's understandable. Perhaps this is for the best, now you can work to get a job in the magical world." Lucius tugged me up until I was sitting then he drew me into his arms. I lay in his arms and let his comfort soak into my soul. Eventually I became aware that I wasn't wearing a shirt and only a pair of boxers kept me from being completely naked.  
  
"Now, how about I get lunch while you get dressed for the day. We will eat and spend the day getting Lily's room ready. She is coming in just a few days." I gasped and sat up quickly. I felt terrible that I had even let that slip from my mind.  
  
"What if losing my job makes it so I can't keep Lily?" I asked tremulously.  
  
"Oh tosh. That was a muggle job. Personally I'm glad your rid of it. Now you have the free time to be with Lily. And with you being my heir you have access to the Malfoy family vaults." I went to protest, but Lucius laid a finger against my lips. "Just until your back on your feet. Once you've gotten the Potter and Black vaults and properties back you may pay me back if that is your wish, though I would hope you could consider this a gift from me to you and your daughter who is technically also my heir." Lucius smirked so happily I couldn't argue so I just shook my head and laughed softly.  
  
"Alright then. Let me get dressed." I made a shooing motion towards my bedroom door and with another, but very different, smirk Lucius eyed me before leaving. I blushed deeply and gazed after him as the door closed. After a minute of trying to understand what just happened I shook my head and went to my closet to pull out jeans and a t-shirt, since we would be working.  
  
I stretched with a yawn as I sauntered into the kitchen. I nearly giggled when I saw Lucius ordering house elves around.  
  
"Sit down Harry, they will have everything prepared." Lucius stood and pulled my chair out for me. I laughed as I sat down.  
  
"Only you would say you're going to do something then have the elves do it instead." I chuckled. Lucius shrugged elegantly and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Here is a letter to you from Roland. He says that he has finished his observations of Lily with Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Davies." I swiftly snatched the unopened letter and read quickly finding that he had not given me any information besides that he had found what he was looking for and was ready for me to get Lily so he could observe us.  
  
"How did he get through their wards? I warded that house myself." I asked Lucius.  
  
"He has many secrets, most of which I don't know. He was more Slytherin than me in his time. Sort of a solo Weasley twin." Lucius smirked slightly. "His senior prank was to sneak into Dippet's office and turn the room into miniature muggle theme park." I felt my mouth drop open in shock and Lucius chuckled.  
  
"He must be amazing." I muttered. I was then distracted by the breakfast which appeared in front of us. I looked to Lucius and he nodded to give me the go ahead. I dug in and filled my plate with the best looking food I'd seen in several years. I moaned gratefully when I sank my teeth into a rich sweet cinnamon roll and when I looked up Lucius looked decidedly uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked with a frown. "You look flushed?" I reached over to press the back of my hand to his forehead. "You feel fine, do you need some fresh air?" Lucius shifted and I took my hand back, though I was still worried.  
  
"I'm fine Harry, just eat your breakfast." He assured me before taking a large gulp of his tea. I nodded and went back to enjoying my food, though occasionally I would catch him watching and it made me blush, though I wasn't sure why.  
  
Once our very late breakfast was over and the elves had been set to clean up Lucius and I moved to the room I had picked for Lily to stay in and began to set everything up. My favorite thing in the room was the window seat we set up for her in the big curved window. It was wide and had pillows and cushions and under the seats you could put toys or books.  
  
The bed was a large queen since she had the second largest bedroom. It had a canopy of soft white and purple silks. The bed sheets were a darker shade of the same purple, the comforter was the lighter shade and had tan accents in the shape of grasses and black lacy looking butterflies. There were three pillows one was light purple with white polka dots, one dark purple to match the sheets and the third was a dark lime green. She also had a body pillow in that same green. Surprisingly it matched really well, Lucius was smug at being the one to choose. I shook my head with a smile and turned to organise the dresser and the little vanity that I had picked out. The dresser was white with drawers alternating between green and purple. The vanity was white with an oval mirror that had a rose carved above it with a vine stretching around the mirror, the rose matched the handle on the small drawer. I placed small pieces of jewelry inside and also some little girl's play make-up that the shop lady had suggested for dress up. I also arranged the toys on the window seat.  
  
Lucius was setting up the little reading nook we had decided on, the two walls that made up that corner of the room had been fitted with light lime green shelves and filled with children's books and fairy tales and any other book I thought Lily would be interested in that was age appropriate. There was a little white leather chair like my recliner just child sized. There was also a purple and a green bean bag and a little coffee table. Lucius had also set up a large doll house and had several dolls already living in it. He had charmed the dolls to move around like real people doing real chores and things, so one was doing dishes another was reading another taking a bath. It was quite amusing and I was sure Lily would pick that as her favorite part of the room.  
  
"Lucius can you ward the window against her breaking it or opening it?" I asked suddenly as I thought about her sitting in the window seat. Lucius nodded and strode over to begin casting the spells. The door bell rang as I watched so I left the room and hurried to the door. When I opened it I was shocked to see Seamus there holding Lily's hand and carrying the little boy I had seen before.  
  
"Hey Harry. Can... can I come in for a moment?" I frowned In confusion and nodded. When the door was shut I crouched down to open my arms for Lily.  
  
"Hey baby Loly-pop. How are you today?" I asked with a grin. She dashed into my arms and chattered excitedly about coming to stay with me and all the things she wanted to do with me and how she hoped our neighbors had little children she could be friends with.  
  
"Hey, Lils, we just finished your room would you like to see it?" I asked as soon as I could get a word in edgewise. Lily lit up and nodded while jumping in place.  
  
"Yes papa! Did you do what I asked? Did you remember? Is it purple and green?" She asked like she couldn't get the words out fast enough.  
  
"Yes, princess, it's purple and green and white. Maybe you can ask nicely if Mr. Malfoy can help you decide on the paint for the walls and what you want the floor to be like." I guided her upstairs and found Lucius finished with the window and putting finishing touches to the mini library, he had added a desk I couldn't remember buying.  
  
Lily squealed happily and ran around looking at everything.  
  
"Lucius, Seamus is here and I think he wants to talk with me privately, could... you keep an eye on her for a minute? I suggested that she ask you to help her choose paint colors and carpet or whatever she wants. Was that okay?" I asked anxiously. Lucius smiled softly as he watched Lily who was entranced by the living dolls.  
  
"Of course, you go and do what you need to, she will be safe with me." Lucius smirked and shooed me out the door. I returned to Seamus and he was still standing awkwardly where I left him.  
  
"Come in and sit down." I offered a little coolly. Seamus nodded and sat, keeping his arms around the attentive young boy. I assumed the child was about a year old, but I couldn't be sure.  
  
"The man who was the judge came by yesterday officially. Told us what he had seen." Seamus started at once. I sat down at once, not liking what I was hearing. "Roger didn't think you were serious about taking Lily, or the judge coming so he didn't bother trying to hide his behavior. He never touched Lily, I promise. I kept her safe." I sat forward with a growl. "I kept Roger happy by letting him use me, by letting him hurt me, but I couldn't keep him from my son." Seamus started crying as he looked down at the quiet child. "Roger slapped him for crying and locked him away without any food for a day when he broke a vase. The worst was when Roger cursed him to never speak again. I packed up the kids and left then, but the judge came as I was leaving. He said I would go to jail for being an accomplice to stealing from you and child endangerment since I hadn't tried to get away sooner. Roger is going to prison for stealing, rape, attempted murder, child abuse, child endangerment and the use of the imperious curse." I glanced at him sharply at the last one.  
  
"Imperious?" I asked harshly.  
  
"When I started treating you awful." Seamus sobbed. "That wasn't me I swear it, by the time he made me kick you out he had taken the curse off, but he told me no one would believe me, he said he would testify against me and make them think I had done it all on my own. I was so scared Harry I'm so sorry." Seamus reached out, but on instinct I flinched back. "I love you Harry I always have and I always will. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He begged, drawing his hand back.  
  
"Seamus, I know that it wasn't you and you were being controlled, but all I can remember of us was me being abused. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that. I might be able forgive you since I know it wasn't really you, but everything has changed too much. I'm too scared of you hurting me again." I felt shameful and weak for saying this, especially when Seamus' face crumpled into more tears.  
  
"An-anyways I came to ask you if you would take Maximilian. Mum disowned me when she found out I hurt you and she won't accept any letters from me. Roger wouldn't let me appoint godparents and he didn't choose any either so I have no one else to turn to." Seamus ran a hand over the boy's dark hair hair. "If you don't take him the ministry will place him in a home and they already have someone lined up. It's Theodore Nott and his wife Daphne, she was the Greengrass girl in Slytherin. I can't let Maximilian go to them. Please Harry." Seamus reached out again and this time I let his fingers brush mine. For a moment I closed my eyes and tried to think this through, but I knew what I would decide. I just needed to think through some conditions for Seamus. I reached out my arms to the boy and he reached back with a sudden smile. His mouth moved like he was expecting to babble and the confused expression he made when no sound came made my heart break for him. I scooped him up into my arms and tickled his side, smiling at the silent giggles he made, though a soft wheezing sound came out.  
  
"I will take him Seamus, but you must never try to see him again. You must give up your rights to him officially and you must never try to tell him you're his father. I never want you to contact us and I want you to give up your rights to Lily as well." I hardened my expression before I looked up at him to see heartbreak in his eyes, but I remained firm. This little boy and Lily deserved as smooth a life as possible without the stress having Seamus there would add. "Its for the best Seamus. He needs a stable life now. As much as it hurts, you need to do what's best for Maximilian now." I added softly. Seamus wiped his eyes and nodded.  
  
"I'll do it. Just have them send the papers to me. I'll probably be in Azkaban for a few years, but I'll sign." He then stood and I followed with Maximilian in my arms. Seamus walked closer and placed a kiss on Maximlian's forehead, his eyes shutting as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Then with a soft sob he spun and ran from the house. I sank back down and finally let my stress and guilt show. I felt absolutely awful for what I had done to Seamus. I knew how it felt to leave a child behind and I felt so... so horrible making him do it now, but when I looked down to see Maximilian crying silently for his daddy it hardened my resolve that I had done the right thing.  
  
I stood and rocked back and forth to sooth the silent baby, patting and rubbing his back tenderly until he stopped crying and fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
I stroked his silk soft cheek and kissed where my finger had passed then I walked up the stairs. I stood in Lily's door watching Lucius actually plying with Lily, he was kneeling on the ground directing the dolls where she wanted them and conjuring clothes for them to wear. I giggled softly when Lily crawled into his lap and gave him a damp kiss on the cheek. He seemed pleased and slightly disturbed and when she looked away he subtly wiped his cheek off with a conjured handkerchief. He heard me when I laughed that time and gave me a scowl. Then his eyes found Maximilian.  
  
"Who is this?" He rose and paced forward with a smile for the now waking up little boy.  
  
"This is Maximilian." I answered in a voice rough from holding back my tears. "Lily's half brother. He's mute." Lucius' eyes flashed with a calm sort of fury before he bent and took a tiny hand in his.  
  
"Hello Maxi. I'm Lucius." I raised an eyebrow at the soft tone. If I didn't think I'd be hexed I would accuse him of baby talking.  
  
"Seamus and Roger have been brought to court for child abuse and endangerment. Roger's list is longer and worst. Seamus is signing away all rights to both children to me and soon I'll be getting my money back I suppose. Plus compensation if I know you." I glared at the blond and his silver eyes widened in innocence. It was all a bit too perfect of you asked me.  
  
"What on earth would I have to do with it?" Lucius asked casually as he reached for Maxi and took the beaming baby from me.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." I growled. "Do not lie to me! I don't care what else you do, but do not lie, ever!" I stalked over to Lily and sat down to help her organize a fashion show for her dolls. I didn't look back at Lucius for a long time, but when I did he had sat down nearby and was conjuring little blue birds to hop about and flitter around Maxi. The baby was giggling silently, but hard enough his cheeks were pink as he grasped little chubby fists at the birds and crawled about trying to pull on their tail feathers. When he managed to catch them they burst into little blue fireworks.  
  
"You know he'll try that with real birds now." I sighed In exasperation. Lucius smirked and flicked his wand all the birds changed to sparkling snow flakes and danced around like a mini storm.  
  
"Well, he's enjoying himself, isn't he?" Lucius asked a bit too smug as Maxi clapped and caught the little snow flakes that dissolved into handfuls of glitter. I sighed at the mess and turned back to Lily who was dictating a ball gown for her new favorite doll.  
  
For just this moment I relaxed and allowed myself to think everything was perfect. Because it was perfect. I had my baby Lily, Maxi was safe and had people to depend on now and everything was being fixed. All thanks to the incredibly handsome man now making little bells tinkle in front of Maxi, who seemed to be having the time of his life. I looked at Lucius for a long time and frowned at how he seemed to have given up on love. I didn't understand why he couldn't find someone. He was handsome, rich, barely into his middle age years and terrific with children. He was generous, kind and well mannered not to mention courteous and if anyone said anything about his Death Eater days I would make them eat death. I had personal proof Lucius had been a spy from the very beginning. He was brave smart and resourceful...  
  
I flinched when I realized I was crushing on him. I sounded like a teenage girl instead of the twenty eight year old man I was. I rolled my eyes and smiled in contentment, happy to just be here in this moment while I didn't have to worry until morning.  
  
Or that night since I had to come up with a place for Maxi to sleep, and Lucius promised to find the best healer he could to look at the baby's throat and voice box to see what could be done.  
  
I didn't care what I had to do, but Maxi would grow up just like any other child.  
  
I promised myself that as I kissed Lily goodnight and tucked her in, then did the same to Maxi in his transfigured crib by the side of my bed before I laid down and fell straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When the Healer returned to the room I was sitting in with Maximilian on my lap, I tensed. This was the critical moment. Either I got everything I was hoping for or we would be fighting uphill to help Maxi be able to communicate with the world.

"Mr. Potter." The healer sighed as he sat down. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I prepared for the worst.

"I have spoken with a few of my colleagues and while I am not that confident to perform this type of procedure I do have two Healers ready and willing to give Maxi his voice back." I was completely floored and for several minutes I just stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You-you're serious?" I whispered. The healer nodded and I let out a half choked laugh. I lifted Max and hugged him tightly. "When-how... how will it work?" I asked at last.

"The procedure is fairly simple. A banishment charm will take away his broken voice box and then a potion used for organ regrowth will be spelled into his stomach so he won't have to taste it then a spell will be spoken over his throat until his voice box is re-grown. It will take maybe thirty minutes and he will be in fine shape to return home that day after a few hours of observation. It's standard procedure for spell damage to eyes, ear drums, kidneys, livers, stomachs. There was a special case where a woman had heart failure and we were able to regrow her heart fast enough to save her life at the age of thirty four." My eyes widened further.

"It's... it's almost too good to be true." I mumbled. I looked to Max and he was chewing on his fingers and slobbering, probably getting his molars in.

"When can we have it done? Price is no issue." I asked as soon as I got my own voice back. "And can it be the one who did the heart?" Only the best for my precious Maxi.

"Of course, Healer Dustin will be delighted you have trusted him. He especially enjoys his work with children. He is just now working with a patient but I know he will be free in about twenty minutes. You could go have a small tea in the shop down stairs if you like and I'll send someone to get you when he's ready." Healer Wards stood and I did as well.

"Should I feed Maxi or should he have an empty stomach?" I asked uncertainly as I moved the slightly chubby baby onto my hip. He sneezed and reached up to tug at my hair which I allowed.

"You can give him something light to nibble on, but nothing too heavy and give him a good drink of water that will help." Healer Wards ushered me out into the hall and swiftly marched away. I adjusted Max and looked down at the perpetually happy baby.  
"What do you say to some food?" I asked with a grin. Maxi babbled something silently and I took that to mean yes. So I hitched him higher and went in search of the tea shop.

I got a small glass of water for Max and helped him drink it carefully and in between swallows I let him pick at a biscuit. He seemed happy enough and I was glad he would soon be able to talk to me.

"Mr. Potter?" I looked up to see a young man in green training robes standing next to my table.

"Healer Dustin is ready. I'll take you to him now if you wish." The young man smiled kindly at Maxi when the baby waved at him.  
I stood and gathered my things up and settled Max on my hip. We walked back upstairs and to a different room. The healer in there looked about fifty years old and he had a bright, kind smile and bright eyes the color of dark blue stained glass. I instantly felt more at ease and smiled in return.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I am Healer Dustin, but go ahead and call me Dusty, everyone does." He held out his hand for me to shake. I grinned and shuffled everything in my arms so I could take his hand.  
"Call me Harry then." I insisted and took the seat he waved me into.  
"Now then, has anyone explained to you how this procedure works?" The healer asked, looking down at Maxi who was clapping to himself and gazing around the room that was painted with cheerful little animals.

"Yes, Healer Wards told me what goes on and I requested you since he told me you had been able to solve some difficult cases so this would be easy for you and I want only the best for my baby boy." I lifted a hand and smoothed down the satin soft, dark chocolate curls Maxi had.

"Yes, I can certainly understand. I'm am honored that you trust me. Now, how old is this little one?" Dusty reached for Max who gladly reached back and I allowed Dusty to lift the boy away and hold him. I figured it would be a good idea for Maxi to be comfortable with the healer.

"He is just under a year old. Maybe ten or eleven months." I smiled as I watched Dusty tickle Max until Max was pink in the face. "I can't wait to hear him." I murmured wistfully. "Of course I would have been fine if this weren't possible, but now that I know I feel like I'm waiting on the edge of a cliff." I fiddled with the strap of the diaper bag I had brought with me.

"That's understandable Harry. Do you have any questions for me?" I looked down at Max and bit my lip, dreading the question I had to ask, but was scared to voice.

"Will it hurt him?" I asked in a small voice. I kept my eyes down on Max and didn't look up as Dusty answered.

"He will be uncomfortable, but from past patients I have never had a single one say it hurt. They all complained of rather strong itching when the organ was being regrown. Now let's get this little one taken care of. First I need him down to nothing but his diaper and if you would climb up onto the bed for me I will have you hold him so that he knows you're close by." I nodded and took Maxi so I could strip him down. Then once I was through Healer Dustin took the now slightly grumpy baby as I slithered up onto the bed and sat with my back against the wall. I carefully sat Max down on the bed in between my legs and I held his little hands.

"Now this spell is going to vanish the old damaged muscles, tissues and organs." Dustin explained. I nodded and he waved his wand carefully in an arc. Maxi shuddered in my arms and began silently crying. I reached up to gently stroke his cheek and tried to comfort him, but he just continued to cry.

"This is the potion and I'll spell it into his stomach, he's too young to take it orally." I nodded again and with a flick of his cherry wood wand Dustin sent the potion into Maxi's stomach. I flinched when Max started fighting me. I felt tears in my own eyes and I looked up at Dustin for reassurance.

"He'll be alright Harry, he just doesn't like the feeling, but that's okay." Dustin placed a hand on my calf as his wand hand began a complicated series of movements and he chanted a short Latin spell over and over. Maxi fought and kicked and wheezed until suddenly he gurgled and then full out screamed. I let out a cry of surprise and went to pick him up, but Dustin squeezed my leg in warning while he continued to chant. Maxi's screams got louder and clearer and stronger the longer Dustin chanted until he dropped his hands and stepped back.

"He should be fine now and he'll stop crying soon. In about thirty minutes I'll send a healer to do a follow up check then I would like you to remain here until tonight around eight, by that time if there are any problems they would have manifested." Healer Dustin took my hand and gently shook it before smoothing Maxi's curls and leaving the room.

"Shh Max, it's alright. Just take a deep breath Papa is here." I murmured softly. I moved Max up onto my shoulder and repeated my words in a soft voice while petting his hair until he had grown exhausted and fallen asleep.

 

As soon as the last check up Max needed was done I headed home with my now happy giggling bundle.

I arrived back in the sitting room to a huge mess and Lily running around shrieking happily. I looked around bewildered and saw Lucius chasing after my little devil with a very frazzled expression.

"Lily! Calm down! Lucius go have a tea." I called out. Lily instantly came and gave me a hug around my knees, chattering about her day, though I only half paid attention as I herded her towards the bathroom and a much needed bath. She looked to be coated in half the ingredients for cookies.

"So Loly-pop, what did you and Lucius do in the kitchen?" I finally asked when she seemed to be avoiding it. Her cheeks went red and she looked down while I balanced in the edge of the bath with Max so I could start her bath.

"Unca Lukus tried to make a cake." She mumbled. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. Lucius came in with a red face and took Max from me and when I mouth 'cake?' At him he scowled even more and left quickly.

"So why are you the one who is covered in flour?" I asked tapping Lily's nose.

"Because I tried to help and ackindently spilled it on me." She looked down like she expected to get in trouble.

"Accidentally Lily, and that's okay accidents happen and as long as no one got hurt I'm not worried or angry. Okay Princess?" I ducked to look in her eyes, tilting my head crazily which made her giggle.

"M'kay papa. I think the tubby is gonna over flow though." She pointed behind me. I turned and stifled a curse before it could escape. Quickly I shut off the water and opened the plug so some of the water drained then I plugged it back up and turned to help Lily get undressed.

She had it pretty much done except her pant button and zipper. So I just helped her get into the water. I would have put bubble bath in, but I remembered that she wasn't a big fan of it, which I didn't understand, but that's my Lily, she did things her own way.

As she washed herself I absently handed her the soaps as she requested. I was thinking about what I could do today to keep Lucius here for the night. So far all my attempts had failed and I was beginning to think he just didn't want to. Over the last week I had tried begging, bribing, scolding, ordering, commanding and even once I had fake cried, though it didn't seem all that fake at the time. I was at a loss of what to do, but I knew I wanted him to stay so badly whenever he left and as soon as the kids were asleep I cried myself to sleep.

Once Lily was finished I helped her dry off then drained the tub and followed her to her bedroom to watch as she picked out her jammies and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight my princess." I murmured lovingly as I bent and kissed her forehead.

"Night papa, can I stay awake and read a little?" She asked quickly.

"Of course, just when I tell you to turn off the light later I want you to do it at once, understood?" I looked at her sternly and when she nodded I blew her a kiss and left, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I checked on Max and Lucius to find Max drifting off on Lucius' chest as he reclined in an easy chair.

"Ready to put him in bed?" I whispered, sneaking closer. Lucius looked up from rubbing Maxi's back. He nodded and I happily lifted the limp baby into my arms. I walked to the room we had set up as his nursery, the room closest to my own, and laid him gently in the crib. I tenderly tucked a blanket around him and placed his favorite stuffed elephant next to him in case he woke and wanted it.

When I got back to the living room Lucius was already pulling on his cloak and getting ready to walk out. I let myself collapse into a chair and sighed heavily.

"I'm never going to be able to get you to stay, am I?" I murmured in despair.

"I see no reason to stay Harry. You and the children are perfectly safe here without me." Lucius glanced at me with a soft smile.

"You make it seem as if we never notice you being gone. As if being safe meant that we were happy as well." I knew the kids never noticed since they were asleep and we both knew I was only speaking of myself. Lucius turned around fully and gazed at me for a long moment.

"Harry." He sighed and came to kneel in front of me, taking my hands in his larger ones. "I cannot allow myself this." He looked deep into my eyes.

"So the fear of pain in your heart justifies the pain you cause in mine?" I whispered, looking away from his too intense gaze.

"Harry, I can't... it's just not... I can't." He finally dropped his gaze and his hands, smoothly pulling to his feet instead. As he walked towards the door despair filled my heart and I knew I would not survive him leaving tonight.

I launched myself out of the chair and ran swiftly to catch his arm. He spun and I molded my body to his and sealed his lips with mine.  
When his hands rested on my shoulders to push me away I refused to allow it. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, gripping his cloak tightly, then wrapped both legs around his waist.

I held on, not even moving my lips on his, begging, pleading, in my mind for a reaction. He stood frozen for a long moment then slowly, as if fearing an explosion, his arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed me back just as fiercely. I moaned happily when he swept his tongue into my mouth and used both hands to support and grope at my arse. I went weak in the knees but forced myself to hold on tightly as he walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Harry, if we do this..." Lucius broke from the kiss. "If we do this there is no going back. We could both regret it." His eyes were filled with passion, but also reluctance.

"It could also be the best decision of our lives." I whispered, panting and resting my forehead against his. "Please, just stay with me." I pressed my lips to his again and this time he ravaged my mouth then slipped his lips down to my neck where he sucked a deep colored bruise into my skin. I let my head fall back as I moaned loudly.

Lucius dropped me onto the bed and wandlessly cast a one way silencing spell on my room so we wouldn't wake or disturb the kids. After that he was on me, mouth and tongue insistent against my skin. I arched into his touch as he practically ripped my clothing off and when he fumbled to unbuttoned my jeans he simply vanished them and my boxers. I didn't care I gripped his upper arms and tried to pull our bodies closer together.

I nearly cried with relief when one of his hands circled my already straining erection. His soft sigh caressed the skin of my throat as he nibbled along my tendon. I began tugging and fighting to get his clothes off, though every time he jostled his hand clenched around my hardness and I had to freeze and take deep breaths to control myself. Finally his shirt was lying on the floor and I was very happily playing with his nipples by biting and licking them while my hands moved to his dressy black slacks. I fought to keep my fingers steady as I worked at the buttons until at last they popped open and I slapped his hand away from my body so I could shove his last two items of clothing down and off him.

Once I was back lying under his glorious body I gazed at him with a sappy smile and traced his chest and stomach. Lucius allowed this for a long moment until my fingers dipped to follow the golden trail down from his belly button. His breath hitched slightly and I noticed his rather full and swollen prick leaking drops onto my leg.

"Oh..." My eyes flew up to his and he was smirking slightly, but his eyes showed how hard he was trying to hold himself back so I could explore him. His silver eyes were warm as he stopped smirking and genuinely smiled at my blush. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make this hard for you." I stammered awkwardly. He groaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder, chuckling gently.

"Oh Harry. It's always hard, but it's only for you." Lucius pulled back in time to see my face go deep red and my mouth pop open in shock. "Why do you think I've stayed away for so long. When I first approached you I was serious about wanting you as my heir, but then I got to know you and I realised that you are a beautiful soul. Inside and out Harry." His words made my blush deeper and I knew the red would be creeping down my neck and reddening the tips of my ears. Lucius smirked again and nipped my bottom lip hard before kissing down my jaw to my ear where he repeated the bite. I hissed in shock that the pain actually felt good. I arched, grabbing at his arms, and moaned softly.

"I hope you get louder, lover. Or I shall have to see about making you scream for me." The rumble of his voice caused his chest to vibrate against mine and the hot wash of his breath over the sensitive skin of my ear pulled a little whine from behind my teeth.

"Lucius..." I sighed as I let my head fall back to the pillows. His teeth trailed harsh bites down my neck, marking me for the world to see and I really didn't want to hold back my much louder cry of pleasure.

I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled my lower body closer to his in order to gain friction. My eyes rolled back in my head when his hand slid between my legs and gently stroked a path from my sac to the puckered opening. I shuddered and my hips twitched to allow me to grind down against that hand. I hardly noticed when Lucius slid down my body, leaving a wandering trail of bite marks and bruises behind. Lucius gripped the backs of my thighs in his large warm hands and pushed my knees to my chest. I glanced down at him and grabbed my own legs like he seemed to want.

"Hold still." He warned before he swooped down and began licking up and down my cock.

"Oh! Oh Lucius!" I moaned loudly in shock and pleasure. I involuntarily rocked my pelvis up and Lucius grabbed my hips in a tight hold to stop me from doing it again. I blushed furiously when his silver eyes met mine then he very slowly opened his mouth and took me in deep in one smooth suck. A high keen escaped my throat as I threw back my head and my upper body arched.

He hummed and moaned around my erection all while his fingers kept tracing that same sensitive path.

"Lucius! Luke please I can't... too much!" I gasped as my head thrashed side to side in the wake of the overwhelming pleasure he was making. With a loud sucking sound Lucius pulled up and off while giving me a broad devilish grin. At the same time his fingers stopped dead center on my opening and then pushed smoothly inside. All my breath sped out in one loud gasp. My whole body went limp and I lost my grip on my knees. Lucius easily guided me to drape my legs over his shoulders as his long now seemingly cold finger probed deeper, mimicking what was to come later with slow deliberate strokes. "Shit, shit, shit." I hissed as he stretched me before adding a second finger and scissoring them.

"Brilliant thing about Veela submissives." Lucius murmured almost clinically as he watched me with much darker lust blown eyes. "Natural lubricant." He finished just as he added a third finger. I lost my control and my body bowed up off the bed while a low screech wrenched out of my throat. But just when I thought I had lost it a solid grip circled the base of my cock and I found myself hovering so excruciatingly on the edge of my release that I whimpered.

"You don't get to come until I'm inside you, surrounded by your heat, using you for my own pleasure." Lucius growled softly. I nodded frantically and reached up to twine my fingers into his hair tightly.

"Go faster! Please Luke, please I need you!" I pleaded desperately. Those dark silver eyes met mine and I saw the moment his resolve broke. In seconds his fingers had vanished and his heated prick had pushed its way inside me.

"Fuck!" I yelped as the pain caught up to me, but it felt so right to have him filling me that I clamped my mouth shut and simply held still until I could get used to him.

"Are you alright Harry." Lucius murmured gently, running a hand through my slightly sweaty hair.

"I'm fine, just give me a second or two." I panted.

"Speed up, slow down, harder, softer... I'm never going to please you am I?" He asked wryly. I laughed softly and then moaned when my laughter pulled at the way we were connected and caused him to slip against my prostate.

"Oh buggering fuck!" I moaned loudly.

"Tsk tsk. Redundant and foul mouthed, Mr. Potter. Whatever shall I do with you?" Lucius grinned as he began rocking against me, not really thrusting, but giving enough to torture me with the promise of friction.

"Anything! Everything! Just DO something!" I finally yelled. When he pulled out to just the tip of his cock I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared to get the ride of my life. The simple slow glide back inside me was not what I expected and I was so frustrated I considered smacking that smug look off his far too attractive face.

"How do you ask, lover boy?" He taunted me with a smirk. I panted and dropped back to the bed as his slow pace continued, making me twitch with each slow slide.

"Please Luke, fuck me!" I wailed, grabbing at the covers and thrusting into his motions. He thwarted me though and with a solid grip on my waist he kept the pace slow.

"Even if I have to torture the idea into your head each time, soon you will learn." Lucius growled down at me. "I will not ever fuck you. This..." he gave a thrust to emphasize. "This is making love Harry. I am making love to you." The words inspired a chill down my spin and I couldn't help a wide smile even as I moaned and cried out for more. Through everything Lucius kept his pace slow and gentle and I could feel my release building up with each smooth motion.

The warmth spread through me, my face going red and my breath going faster with my heart beat racing. My toes curled slowly and my hands clenched into tight fists as my back arched up of the bed.

And then I was there, screaming and thrashing over the edge, feeling like I was flying and like I was dying all at once. Lucius kept up his steady rhythm through my orgasm until with a loud moan he followed my example and came with a hot wash of stickiness inside my channel. I collapsed back on the bed breathing quick and hard. Lucius rolled onto the bed next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me tight against his side while pulling the blankets over us. I snuggled closer to his heat and pillowed my head on his shoulder so that my face was pressed against his neck.

"Promise you'll stay now." I mumbled sleepily.

"I promise Harry. I'm not going anywhere now." Lucius threaded his fingers through my hair until with a happy sigh I dropped off to sleep, though not before I heard him murmur a gentle "sweet dreams, lover." in my ear.

¡%*\~¿|°[]}{»«¥^`·

I woke up nice and cozy warm and so content and relaxed I didn't even try to convince myself to wake up. I knew that if the kids were awake the monitoring spells would have gone off, so it must be early.

I sighed and snuggled closer to my body pillow and slung my leg over it. Then suddenly I heard deep chuckles and my pillow moved. I froze and opened my eyes to see perfect slightly tanned skin under me. A gentle hand ran up and down the length of my spine, fingers occasionally brushing the tops of my buttocks. I tipped my head back and when my eyes met happy silver staring back at me I gasped softly.

"It wasn't a dream?" I asked stupidly.

"No, little lover, it wasn't." Lucius sounded highly amused. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest under me before pulling myself up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"You stayed too." I hummed contentedly. "Thank you." He nodded in acknowledgement before fingers from both his hands grasped my rear and slipped inside to finger at my sensitive rim. I gasped and trembled excitedly against his steady body.

"Do you feel alright? Is there any lingering soreness?" Lucius asked in such a caring tone I had to blush happily.

"None! I'm happy as a clam. Though I feel a bit empty." I admitted.

"You're hungry? I can get you something eat?" Lucius went to pull away, but I gripped his shoulders tightly and slipped onto his lap and straddled his hips.

"Not that kind of empty." I corrected. His eyes darkened as he understood. His hands guided me to lift up and, when he nodded at my raised eyebrow and suggestive hand movement, I reached back and with two fingers to begin I stretched open my slightly swollen rectum. I moaned in surprise when I found my own prostate and teased myself. My head flopped back and my whole body felt like it was flushing and I knew I was sweating.

"Good Morgan." Lucius groaned. I looked down and met his wide eyed gaze. He was staring at me transfixed and when I cruelly dug my fingers into my own prostate which caused a loud moan to fall from my open mouth I saw his eyes darken further and glaze over with lust. I couldn't believe the effect I had over him, but I used that to my advantage. I took hold of his fully erect prick and guided myself onto him until I was sitting flush against his pelvic bone.

Slowly at first I began rocking, getting up momentum until I was fully riding him, up and down, quick and hard, moaning loudly each time his head slammed against that sensitive bundle of nerves that was the door to pleasure heaven.

Lucius laid back and tucked his arms up with his hands cradling his head on the pillows while he simply enjoyed watching me ride his cock with all I was worth. I nearly fell forward when a pleasure shock splintered through me, so I braced my hands against his wide muscled chest and used that leverage to push myself harder. Every time I slid up and nearly off I let my rectum relax around him and when I dropped down I tightened my muscles as much as possible. He seemed to really like this because soon he was moaning just as loud as me and jerking his hips up in time with my downward falls.  
"Come... come on come on." I chanted with each heavy exhale of my breath. In a mere two bounces I came hard all over his chest. Only a second later he voiced his own release.

As my energy left I wilted down on top of him with a deep sigh.  
"I got up with Max in the night. When they wake up now it's your turn." Lucius poked my side playfully before he began tracing my spine with his fingers.

"Yeah... sure Luke." I mumbled contentedly. I moved just enough to allow his spent prick to slip from my body then I melted against him entirely. "You don't mind if I call you that?" I asked uncertainly.  
His fingers tipped my head back until he could duck down and kiss me tenderly.

"As long as its just you I welcome it." He assured me once we pulled back. I smiled brilliantly and pushed my face into his neck, intent on memorizing his sent. I took a few deep breaths and worked up my courage to ask a question.

"You... Are you going to stay now? You're not going to leave me again?" I asked uncertainly. There was a long pause and the whole while he kept smoothing his hands down my back so I figured it wouldn't be a bad answer. I was still nervous for what he would say.  
"Harry, I will never leave you unless it is your wish for me to do so." Lucius sounded resigned. I pushed up to see his face and he smiled at me even though his eyes looked wary.

"I'm not going to force you to stay with me." I mumbled, moving to get off him. His arms tightened around me effectively trapping me to his chest.

"No one is forcing me to do anything. I will stay until you get tired of me." Lucius stated firmly. I frowned and grabbed his chin firmly.  
"I'll never get tired of you!" I exclaimed. His eyes warmed to liquid mercury and he pulled me up until we could push our lips together.

Slowly our kiss grew to be passionate and Lucius rolled us over so I was pinned under him again. I yelped and giggled softly when a sudden wail interrupted our moment and Lucius swore loudly.

"Language." I reminded teasingly as I wriggled out from under him and threw on a robe and a pair of boxer shorts. "Get a shower and dress while I make the kids breakfast. Then you can keep an eye on them so I can shower too." I called over my shoulder. I poked my head into Lily's room and she was still asleep so I checked on Maxi. He was sitting up in bed and playing with his elephant happily.

"Maxi!" I called happily as I swooped in and plucked him from the crib. He let out the most adorable giggle I had to laugh too. "How did you sleep little Prince?" I asked as I nuzzled his cheek tenderly and then kissed his chubby hands. Max giggled and babbled at me as I laid him on the changing table and stripped his pyjama's off and tossed them in the hamper.

"New diaper!" I sang cheerfully.

"Boo eyeper?" Max repeated.

"Yes! Neeeew Diiiiapeer." I repeated slowly. "Good job Max!" I cheered. Max laughed and clapped his hands while I chose his clothes for today from the drawers of the changing station. First was a white onesie. Next I tugged the little jeans onto his chubby legs then a pair of white socks. Then last thing was a yellow and white stripped shirt with a giraffe on the front.

"Ready for breakfast, little prince?" I asked with a grin. Max grinned back which I took for a yes so I scooped him up and tucked him under my arm and made whooshing sounds like a broom all the way to the kitchen where I buckled him into the new high chair.

"Pancakes or cereal?" I asked him as I slipped a bib over his head to protect his shirt from flying sticky food stuffs.

"'ErrReal?" Max repeated. Then he slammed both hands on the tray of his high chair. I laughed and set to work making him a bowl of baby cereal.

"Morning Papa." A small sleepy voice spoke from the doorway.

"Morning Loly-pop." I called back with a bright smile. "Come sit down. Max choose cereal today so do you want Dragon Scales or Niffler Treasure Munchies?" I asked holding up the two choices. Lily took her time choosing a seat then she looked at both bags and pointed at the Dragon Scales. I pulled out her purple cereal bowl with the straw and poured the rainbow of little round flakes into the bowl and poured in a bit of milk she didn't need much.

"Thanks Papa." Lily grinned as she grabbed her spoon from my hand and began munching right away.

I sat back watching them with a smile and I jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Good morning Lily, good morning Max." Lucius called to the happily eating kids. Both looked up and I saw how Lily looked from Lucius to me then back and frowned slightly.

"Papa, do you love Lukus like Daddy loves dad?" She asked and I was surprised she would immediately jump to that idea.

"Lil, I love Lucius yes." I moved to say more then decided not to until she was older or asked specifically about Seamus and Roger.

"Should I call him daddy? Or something?" Lily tilted her head and seemed confused.

"Lily, you can call me anything you want, but if it helps to be less confusing you can call me Père, it means father in French. But Lily if you don't feel comfortable calling me that you can keep using my name." Lucius moved forward and dropped his hands onto my shoulders.

"Are you going to be nice to Papa?" Lily asked sternly. My mouth popped open, but before I could protest Lucius answered her.

"I plan to be very nice to your Papa, and to you and Max." Lucius rubbed his thumb across the back of my neck tenderly.

"You aren't going to make him sad? You aren't going to go away, or make him go away?" She brandished her spoon like it was a wand.

"Never, I promise I won't leave and I won't make him leave. I'll do my best never to make him sad." Lucius was smiling, I could tell from his tone.

"Lily!" I finally gasped out. "That is enough! Eat your breakfast." I whirled ran from the room before they could see that I was almost in tears. I closed my bedroom door behind me and leaned against it as the first tears slipped down my cheeks.

All those years ago no one had ever bothered to ask those questions. No one had bothered to do the 'talk' with Seamus and I never thought about it until now, but why did the people I considered family not step in where I needed them?

I shook my head at those useless thoughts and stripped as I went to the shower. It was much too late to begin asking those questions now.

I stood under the blissful stream of hot water and relaxed with a sigh, smiling softly at the ache in my body that reminded me of what had occurred last night and this morning. I soaked in the heat and enjoyed the feeling that came with being clean.  
I grabbed soap and quickly washed, shampooing my hair carelessly and rinsing as quick as I could.

My hand went to grab a towel, then I remembered my wand so I grabbed it and cast several drying charms to make sure that I could still do it. I dressed swiftly in clean boxers, dark stone wash jeans, and a yellow t-shirt.

By the time I reached the kitchen again Lily was done eating and Max was busy finger painting with the liquid mash left in his bowl. Lucius was flicking his wand and sending dirty dishes to the sink and clean ones were stored away. Max was spelled clean and his cereal tossed down the drain. Lily was also magicked clean then sent on her way to get dressed.

"Harry, I was thinking we should invite my solicitor for tea to discuss your adaption of little Maxi, and there are other matters to go over as well." His silver eyes swept over me and he smirked at my shirt.

"Alright, but what about the kids? I don't know anyone who could take them at such short notice and I haven't any house elf to keep an eye on them." I wrung my hands, thinking of Mrs. Weasley and Hermione or even little Ms. Thomas down the street who had offered many times to make me meals or take care of my flower beds.

"Nonesense, of course you have elves. Mine are readily available and I even have two specifically for being nannies to children. Ana, Talia." Two pops sounded and two female elves bowed in front of Lucius. Their clean shirts and little blue skirts surprised me. They even had navy ties with the Malfoy crest.  
"You two are now assigned to Master Harry's children. Ana, you will watch over Miss Lily, she is five and you are to keep her safe no matter what. Talia, you are entrusted with Little Master Max. He is a year old and he is your top priority you will watch him and take care of his every need unless we are there to do so ourselves." The elves bowed and popped away.

"Now the elves will take care of the kids. I'll fire call Mr. Lupton and tell him two? The children will be down for a nap then?" Lucius kissed my forehead and I nodded with a smile now that my fears were taken care of. I scooped Max up and took him to the nursery. Talia was in there, squeakily humming as she arranged a blanket and toys for Maxi to play on.

"Thank you Talia. Take good care of him for me." I murmured as I placed Maxi on the blanket and handed him a few blocks.

"Of course Master Harry, Talia being very good minder for babies. Never had one hurt in Talia's cares." The elf bowed deeply and went around checking on things where they were. I smiled and kissed Maxi's head and went to peek in on Lily. She had already taken to Ana and they were conversing happily over a play tea, while Ana cleaned the room at the same time.

I skipped to Lucius and swung up onto his lap as he sat at the table with his own breakfast. He chuckled as I snuggled in and stole a slice of toast.

"Stubs, get Harry his own breakfast." Lucius called.

"As Master be wishing." Came a deeper squeak than I was used to. I giggled and munched happily until a very round house elf in proper chef attire placed a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast in front of me. I doused my sausages and eggs in ketsup and and dug in. Lucius made an odd gagging sound and I poured at him.

"I like it this way." I mumbled as I put my fork back down.

"Keep eating, love. Though with eating habits this strange I wonder what you'll be like with pregnancy cravings." Lucius laughed. I felt my fork clatter back to the plate and I blinked several times.

"Shit." I hissed. "We forgot the spells! We forgot the contraceptive charms and we forgot to do the cleaning! Oh fu-" Lucius clapped a hand over my mouth and drew me closer to his chest.

"Harry, calm yourself. You know there is nothing we can do now. Male pregnancies aren't like female. Your body doesn't do cycles of fertility, it's done and now we must make the best of it." Lucius wrapped his arms tightly around me when I went to punch him in the face, his hands trapped my wrists against my hips.

"I will not be calm! You fucking got me pregnant!" I shrieked. "It's your fault you're supposed to think of these things! How was I supposed to with your damned thrall on me?" I bucked and fought to get free.

"Harry, maybe I wasn't thinking straight either, maybe your thrall was making my mind only think of ravishing you." His soft voice made me think past the need to hurt him, scratch him, kill.... I stopped at that thought and froze.

"It's my veela isn't it?" I whispered. I was absolutely horrified at my own thoughts.

"Yes Harry. It's your veela trying to deal with fear and worry. This reaction is one of two I expected. The first being you would immediately try to have sex with me." His voice was so frustratingly normal I let out an angry hiss.

"I just... what if this isn't the best time? What if we can't provide for a new baby? We have Max and Lily to take care of. What if they don't like the baby? What if..." I trailed off as Lucius lifted me and made me straddle his lap.

"Everything will be alright. I promise Harry." Lucius rocked me gently as I slowly calmed. I took slow deep breaths and finally looked up.

"Okay, everything is fine. I just have to keep thinking that. I'll be better in a minute." I assured him. I still needed a few minutes to get over my shock and sudden instinctual need to hurt the most important man now in my life. It still hadn't sunk in that I was pregnant and I would definitely need more time to get over that particular truth.

"Good, just take it slowly Harry, I am sorry I forgot the charm and I'm very sorry for not immediately telling you in the morning. I had planned to, but well... I got a bit distracted and though it's no excuse it is what happened." Lucius explained with a small smile. I nodded and leaned against him again until I could bury my nose in his neck.

"Can we wait for a while before we call your solicitor over. Today isn't going to be the best time for it, even though I know it's important." I begged hopefully. I knew Maxi getting adopted soon was necessary, but I really needed some time without stress to think through everything that was going on.  
"Of course Harry, if that's what you need." Lucius assured me gently.

Everything was going so fast, Lily living here, me falling in love, Maxi coming to live with us, Lucius loving me back, and a new baby on the way. I still hadn't dealt with the knowledge that I had a twin and I certainly hadn't thought about my veela heritage beyond what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Two days later I was finally ready to complete the process by which Maxi went from Maximillian Finnegan to Max Potter-Malfoy.

I had decided almost the moment of our physical bonding that I wanted to hyphenate our names. Lucius had wisely not tried to change my mind. He had been tiptoeing around me since we realised I was pregnant. It was almost annoying, except I enjoyed getting my way so much.

"Lucius I want to find my twin soon." I announced over after dinner snacks, he drinking wine and I drinking juice.

"That sounds fine, Harry. When do you want to go?" Lucius put down his letter he had been reading and looked up at me attentively.

"Now." I answered, trying to goad him into refusing me. Instead he stood and summoned our cloaks. I sat shocked while he went to the fire place and fire called Hermione and Ron. It was when he came back and offered me his hand that I blushed in shame.

"I didn't think you would agree." I admitted sheepishly.

"You wished to test your boundaries and I will allow it to a certain point, this is a small thing that is very important to you and I will make it so to me as well. If you wish to leave now then we shall leave now, though perhaps we should say goodbye to our children and explain what is happening so they don't get confused or frightened by our disappearance." Lucius pulled me to my feet and while we headed up to the kids rooms.

Max was first and he was happy enough. He gurggled and laughed as I told him that I was going away for a while and that Aunty Mione and Uncle Ron were coming to take care of him and Lily.

"Bu-bye pa pa!" Max called after me as we left to talk to Lily.

"I don't want you to go!" Lily cried as she wrapped her arms around me. "Please Papa, don't go!" She pulled back and I could see her crying.

"Lily, what if Max went away and you were the only one who knew he was missing? Wouldn't you want to go find him?" I asked gently. Lily thought for a moment then nodded.

"Well my brother James is missing and I'm the only one who even knows about him. I have to go find him and make sure he's okay." I explained as simply as I could. Lily's eyes went wide and she hugged me again.

"Go get him." She whispered and with that I stood and watched Lucius kiss her forehead then we left.  
Ron and Hermione were in the sitting room and they had bags packed for their stay.

"The guest room is the last door on the left hand side of the hall. Mine is across from that, the bathroom is across from Lily's, Max's room is next to Lily's and there is a closet across from him. You have run of the house, just make sure any flaming orange walls get turned back to normal when we get back." I informed my friends in an overly serious tone. We stood for a second longer then I burst out laughing. Hermione followed and Ron shook his head at us while Lucius raised an eyebrow.

I dashed forward and drew them both into a tight hug, my laughing turning into sniffles.

"Thank you so much for everything!" I sniffed as I pulled back.

"Don't mention it Harry." Hermione bent forward and kissed my cheek. I smiled and clapped Ron on the arm.

"Ready Luke?" I asked playfully as I turned to Lucius. His cheeks turned light pink, but only enough that I noticed since I was looking for it.

"Yes. Come on you fiend." He held out his arm and we left the house through the front door. I knew he would have figured the best place to start so I followed his lead and held on when he disapperated.

`^¥«»{}|°[]!¡%*/´\~¿?

We appeared in the Ministry atrium and though there were familiar whispers following us no one dared approach us after that last disastrous day with the reporters.

"Where are we heading?" I asked curiously as Lucius guided me towards the lifts. He didn't reply until we were inside the empty lift and on our way up.

"The Magical Creature registry. If your brother is residing in England then the Ministry has his records and will be able to tell us his primary residence. Unless he is under fidelius and doesn't know who he is." After that we traveled in silence. The lift made the only noise, combined with the female voice.

The Magical Creature Registry held no records of James Potter. So instead of having another place to look we were stumped. Then I perked up.

"Didn't the guy say last time that we would need to go to... Bulgaria? He said they would have..." I trailed off slowly trying to remember.

"Vital information. Yes perhaps you are right, little lover mine. Let's go, but we will have to find lodging for the night. We can't go into the ministry of Bulgaria at this time of night. Unlike us the Bulgarians like to sleep sometimes. Let's grab a portkey to one of their hotels though. That way we are already close in the morning." Lucius pulled me close and I smiled as I stretched up for a kiss.

"You always know just what to say, to turn me into a puddle of goo." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the Department of Magical Transportation, muttering about romantic fools. I laughed softly and allowed his tugging. I snuggled up to his side before grabbing the silver dog that was our portkey to the wizarding version of the Embassy Suites. When we landed in the lobby a smiling wizard took the figurine and placed it in a box labeled 'England'

"Welcome to the Legatos Hotel. Do you have a suite booked with us?" The wizard asked in accented but distinguishable English.

"No it was a last minute trip. Money is no issue, put us in the best available room you have. King sized bed please." Lucius leered at me, I blushed and pushed his face away, though I was smiling.

"We have three suites open at this point in time. I believe I know just the one. Emperor Constantine Suite is on the top floor, rooms 1206. It is quite literally our best suite. I hope you enjoy your stay here. If there is anything you need at anytime don't hesitate to call us, the floo is open. Here is your room key." He handed over a small brass key and held a hand out towards a door. Lucius put an arm around my waist and pulled me through the door into a huge entrance hall made of white marble with a brown and gold carpet that ran all the way to a row of fire places. Each one was marked with a number.

"We are on the twelfth floor, room six." Lucius murmured thoughtfully. I nodded ardently as I stared around. Stained glass that made up the roof depicted scenes of gardens with flowers and people walking along gravel paths. One little girl waved at me from all the way up there and I waved back with a grin.

"It so beautiful." I whispered in awe. Lucius just smirked and pulled me to the fire place with Twelve in gold numbers above the mantel that held figurines in dark petrified wood as well as a gold bowl filled with floo powder. Lucius took a pinch and tossed it on the flames. As he pulled me inside the very large fireplace with him he called out clearly. "Room six!" We spun away and swiftly were deposited in a room that was smaller, but no less opulent than the one we left. I was happy to see that two whole walls were glass, one of which was a stained glass depiction of woodland fairies dancing under the stars in the moonlit meadows of a forest. I laughed in delight and skipped over to the other wall which looked out over a wide valley and showed huge mountains in the distance.

"Wow, mountains!" I exclaimed. Lucius came up behind me and placed his hands on either side of me on the glass.

"Haven't you ever seen them before?" He asked, sounding as if he were smirking. I nodded.

"Yeah, but they always take my breath away." I admitted with a soft blush. Lucius moved, pressing his knee between my legs, effectively pinning me to the glass as his hands moved to slide down my side's and pull my shirt out of my, for once, nice trousers. I bit my lip and glanced down towards the ground twelve floors down to see if anyone was there looking at us.

My shirt was removed at last and Lucius plucked at my nipples until they were hot and sensitive. His hand then pressed against my back, forcing me to press my chest against the window. The cold glass shocked my nipples and pulled a groan from my lips. I ground back against his thigh with my bum, wriggling back against the hardness I could almost reach. Lucius chuckled and pulled back just enough to move his legs to either side of mine. I was still trapped but now he could remove my last bits of clothes, leaving me bared to the world outside our window. I shivered in delight as I felt him remove his trousers only enough to pull his cock out of his pants. Two of his fingers slipped inside me to test how wet I already was. I groaned and pressed back against his hand, aching for something to stretch me open wide. He seemed satisfied because he simply pulled his fingers out, grabbed my waist and held me still while he pushed deep inside my body.

"Oh Luke!" I breathed out, my fingers pressed so tightly to the glass that the tips turned white. I almost collapsed, but by sheer force of will I stayed standing and clenched tightly around my lover. "Harder, please Luke. I need to feel you tonight." I turned my head and instantly his lips were crushing mine, his tongue owning my mouth as his hips picked up a brutal pace. His forceful thrusts caused my own erection to rub against the glass, giving a smooth, but dry friction that felt absolutely delicious.

The sheer amount of moans coming from my mouth was enough to make me blush, but Lucius then decided to reach over and tap a button on the side of the window. The view changed to show a crowded poolside. Even though I knew they couldn't see me, since the pool was probably all the way on the ground and not actually crowded at the moment, I still blushed flame red. I couldn't help watching the people as Lucius pounded me against the glass, surely making enough noise to attract attention from those sitting nearest. My breath constantly fogged up the glass in front of my nose and mouth while my hands slipped across the window due to fresh sweat collecting on my palms.

"Luke! Luke harder!" I screamed quite happily when Lucius struck my prostate. He grunted and complied, smashing me against the window. Just then a man stepped up to the glass, eye to eye with me. The way he was moving his face and eyeing the glass I knew he was using a mirror, but I nearly held my breath as my eyes met his. He had absolutely no reaction whatever and soon he wandered away with a scowl.

It didn't surprise me at all that I came quickly after that. What did surprise me was that Lucius grabbed me and flung me over the back of a sofa and continued to drive deep inside me, growling and moaning loudly. I laid bonelessly on the butter soft cream colored leather sofa until I heard Lucius groan out in bliss. His hips stuttered then stilled, filling me with the need to go to the bathroom.

After a long moment he pulled out and gathered me in his arms. I looped my arms around his neck lazily and sighed happily as he carried me towards the bed. I was surprised though, when he went right passed and into the most expensive looking bathroom I had ever seen.

Gold flecked white marble floors with cream tiled walls. The two sinks were the same marble and the two rugs at their bases were pure gold in color. Gold towel hooks held cream and brown colored towels. Two more hooks held two fluffy white robes that looked divine. Lucius tapped a square gold tile by the large ten person tub, that was more like a hot tub to me, and hot water streamed into the large container. A thick foam gathered on the surface of the water as Lucius stepped down into the tub and sank onto a seat with me in his arms.

"Why have such a big tub when we sit like this?" I asked in a tired voice. Lucius smirked evilly.

"So we can do this." He flipped me around until I was kneeling on one of the seats and ground his hips against my bum. I moaned weakly, but I was too tired to be up for anything at the moment. Lucius took advantage of my easily manipulated body and tugged me up into his arms and spun me around to face him. His moved my legs to wrap around his waist as he was kneeling in the middle of the tub. I shuddered and buried my face in his neck as his fully erect dick slid deep inside me.

"H-how are you hard again already?" I panted, clenching down on him and twitching from how sensitive I was. It was almost painful, but I couldn't get enough of it.

"Because you are giving off pheromones. They are driving me wild." Lucius growled, attacking my neck in order to leave dark red bite marks. I whimpered and yanked his hair in an effort to press his face tighter against my neck.

"Sorry. D-didn't know I was... ah! Oh, more!" I lost my train of thought when Lucius sucked on my collar bone. My skin tingled and I ached for more. It wasn't until Lucius started thrusting hard again that I realised that he wasn't going to satisfy that ache. I pulled back with a gasp. I struggled and reluctantly Lucius let me go. I scrambled away, feeling stricken and guilty, as if I had betrayed my mate.

"Harry?" Lucius reached towards me, but I shook my head. "Harry just tell me what's wrong! Did I hurt you? Are you alright?" Lucius raked his eyes over my form, but of course he would be able to see anything if there had been anything to find.

"It hurts." I whispered. Lucius widened his eyes and slid closer. "I love you Lucius! I love you, only you!" I suddenly launched myself into his arms. "I promise it's just you!" His eyes searched mine and sudden relief spread in those grey oceans.

"Harry, are you feeling a mating pull again?" Lucius asked softly. "It's alright. It happens sometimes, it's normal." His hand slid through my now slightly damp hair. I bit my lip uncertainly.

"But... but I only want you! I want you for myself I don't want to share and I don't want you to share either!" I buried my face in his neck and he held me tenderly and we soaked in the hot water, that never cooled, until I was calm again.

"How will we find them?" I asked at last. Lucius stroked a hand up my spine and squeezed the back of my neck. I could tell he was proud of me for accepting our new mate, even if I hadn't met them yet.

"It will take some time, but eventually we will be pulled together, our magic will guide us to meet." Lucius helped me sit up then grabbed a cloth to begin washing me.

"Is that what happened with us? Is that why we ran into each other?" I asked with a soft blush, remembering how literal it had been in my case. I remained pliant under his touches as he cleaned me, feeling it was completely normal for him to do so.

"Yes, that is how it will work. Not exactly the same of course. Now up you get, to the shower for a rinse." I stood up with a whoosh of water and climbed from the tub and into the shower. I started the water and stood in the stream while keeping my eyes on my mate. Lucius took his time and didn't seem to realise that I was watching him. His eyes were closed as he soaked in the hot water and dragged the cloth over every inch of his skin. I was shaky and hard by the time he drained the tub and stood to join me. When his eyes met mine with hot fire blazing in them and his cock was just as hard as mine I giggled nervously. Maybe he had noticed me watching after all.

All totalled we probably didn't get more than four hours of sleep that night, but in the morning I didn't feel tired at all. We hand fed each other little bits of breakfast in between heated kisses.

"Are we here to find your brother or on a honeymoon?" Lucius asked teasingly when I climbed into his lap.

"Yes... both..." I moaned, his breath across my neck made me shiver.

"Hmm. Well we should get going. The ministry won't wait forever." Lucius pulled away after one last kiss to my skin. I smiled and skipped off to get dressed, pulling on the first things that came to hand, not really caring what they looked like.

Lucius, though, pitched a fit and made me change into 'suitable clothes for the populace to see you in.' By the time we headed it out it was only two hours before lunch.

The Depertment of Magical Creatures was very different here. Instead of wizards there were different creatures running the department. Everyone was treated equally and it was not the controlling ministry business that England had.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Lucius cleared his throat at the counter. "We are looking for someone, who should I speak with in order to do so?" The woman looked up and her eyes flitted to me. She smiled brightly.

"Oh James! It's good to see you again. We weren't expecting to see you again so soon. Who's this with you?" She said all in a rush.

"No, no you misunderstand! I'm Harry. I'm James' twin." I stated quickly. Her eyes narrowed before jumping to my faded scar.

"Ah, so you're the other Potter." She stated, though it almost sounded snippy. My eyes widened and I took a step back.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stammered, her gaze was now very unfriendly.

"Oh nothing, just that you abandoned your own family to live in squalor." She sniped.

"I didn't even know he existed until two weeks ago! And the only reason I didn't come running then was because I have two children who depend on me as their mother!" I shrieked in her face. She leaned back in her seat, sudden fear crossing her face.

"Didn't know he existed?" She repeated.

"Not until two weeks ago." I nodded, allowing Lucius to pull me back and tuck me under his arm. "I have to find him, please help me." I pleaded. A man stood and approached us from a desk across the room.

"I think I'll be best to help you." He said gently. "I adopted him as a surrogate son twenty years ago. He still lives with me when he is in town. He told me he would be here tomorrow. Perhaps you should be at my home when he arrives. Though I can't guarantee that he will be happy to see you. He believes that you've known about him your whole life, that you've just ignored him this whole time." Soft brown eyes watched me carefully as I felt hope and then devastation.

"Lucius, what if he doesn't stay to listen?" I turned to my mate for comfort. Lucius shhed me gently. "Don't you dare tell me to be quiet Lucius Abraxus Malfoy! You don't care about anything, Ice Prince of England you are! This is my brother and he already hates me! What if he doesn't stay to listen? What if he simply disappeared again and I don't get the chance to know him! He's family even you should count that as important even if you don't have any." I then thought over what I had said and clapped a hand over my mouth. Lucius' expression was stony as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I-I'm sorry, Luke, please I'm sorry I didn't mean it... I'm your family and... and Maxi and Loly-pop... we're your family now. Please forgive me I'm so sorry." I refused to make excuses for myself, there was nothing that would make my words acceptable for any reason. Lucius nodded once, but I could tell it would be a while before he forgave or forgot what I had said. When he turned to the man who knew James my eyes filled with tears. I was so disappointed in myself for what I had said.

"We would be honored if you allowed us to use your home for a meeting with James Potter, Mr..." Lucius said formally. I winced at his icy tone, knowing it was all for me.

"Treves... You are quite welcome. In fact, our home is open for the night if you would stay with us till tomorrow? We have a whole wing set aside for visitors and a staff of elves to wait on you. Lord..." Mr. Treves held out his hand.

"Malfoy, as you no doubt heard my regrettably excitable mate shriek just now." Those words stung and I blinked in shock.

"Ah, but it is understandable. I can smell from here that he is with child. He seems quite young himself by any measure, so that is to be taken into consideration as well." Treves sent a wink at Lucius, I gasped and without even a word I turned and stalked out of the room, refusing to run and prove their points. I did not allow my tears to fall until I was locked, magically and physically in a bathroom just down the hall. I sank down on the floor next to the wall and put my head on my knees, sobbing softly. I was hurt by Their words, but mostly I was so upset by my cruel thoughtless words to my mate.

How could I be so stupid? Why hadn't I caught myself, stopped my mindless mouth before I hurt him? I deserved all the cruel words in the world after that. I didn't even deserve to feel bad for myself.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. I screamed and jumped to my feet, moving away from that unknown voice. "Whoa, whoa, calm down little one. I'm not going to hurt you or your child." I looked at the kind sounding man, his blue eyes were so like Dumbledore's that I relaxed and ran into his arms sobbing.

"I'm so stupid!" I wailed against his shoulder. "I'm just a child! What do I know about anything when I'm so stupid as to hurt him like that?" Strong arms wrapped around me and a hand tucked my head into the man's chest. His scent was calming as well as safe, making me feel secure enough to break down and let everything out.

"It can't be so bad as all that." The man murmured. "Perhaps if you apologized..." I shook my head roughly.

"I already did and he just stood there, talking to someone else, both of them took turns insulting me. I'm just so emotional with the pregnancy and being stressed about my brother I forgot that Luke had his own family problems. He just turned so cold towards me." A large hand rubbed up and down my spine.

"Well I'd say you were being a bit selfish, but you did apologize so the only thing you can do is wait for him to pull his head out of his arse." I giggled softly at that and pulled back, wiping my eyes.

"Sorry for just attacking you like that. You just remind me of someone I use to know." I blushed when he winked.

"That's alright, little one." He patted my hair and left the room, walking passed Lucius on his way out. I went bright red and turned away to hide my face and my shame from my mate.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any to pull my head from my arse." Lucius drawled sarcastically. I giggled nervously and glanced over at him with a shy smile.

"I really am sorry about what I said. I wasn't really thinking and I was panicking because of James. So when you told me to be quiet I just... exploded." I shrugged one shoulder defensively.

"Yes, I was there. I know you are emotional and stressed, but you must have realised I was trying to help calm and reassure you? Your reaction was a bit out of proportion. However you did apologize." Lucius opened his arms to me and I dashed forward to throw myself into his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and buried my nose in his neck, making small cooing sounds. His answering rumbles soothed me in a way that nothing else ever would be able to.

"Lets go back to the hotel and get our things. Treves will meet us in the lobby to take us to his home." Lucius prodded me to put my feet on the ground, but he kept his arms around me as we walked to the apparation point.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !SPOILERS!
> 
> Warning! Incest!
> 
> I know I might loose some readers here, but I had always meant for this story to go in this direction. I'm very sorry if that pisses people off, but it's my story I'll write it how I want.  
> Now on with the story!

Ch. 7

The second we were in our room at the hotel Lucius had me on the ground with his lips on mine. I didn't even consider fighting, I kissed back and gave as good as I got.

As we lay on the floor, cuddling and panting, covered in sweat I looked up at Lucius and rested my chin on his ribs.

"What happened to meeting Treves in the lobby?" I asked archly. Lucius grinned and played with my fingers were I had my hand on his stomach.

"We are still meeting, he and I agreed to a time to meet, it so happens that there was an hour between leaving the ministry and our scheduled meeting." Lucius gave me a cheeky grin and I laughed. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and held my hands out to help him. He smirked and folded his hands behind his head. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged before turning to the suitcases my clothes were in.

"Fine, be lazy and watch me dress." I gave my bum a shake. "I would have thought you would want to take a more hands on approach." I sighed dramatically as I placed my hands on my hips and stared at the contents of my case while running the toes of one foot up and down my other calf. Hands wrapped around my waist and warm lips caressed my neck. I smirked and let my head fall back against Lucius' shoulder. "Knew you couldn't keep your hands off. Eek!" I squealed when he groped my arse tightly in his palm.

"You're mine, there's no reason to keep my hands off." Lucius growled. "Come on, we can continue this later. We have a host waiting on us." Lucius laid one last kiss on my throat then pulled out an outfit for me. I rolled my eyes, but got dressed while he did as well.

When we made it down to the lobby Mr. Treves was waiting with a knowing smile. He winked at me and I blushed furiously, looking away in embarrassment. Lucius smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Let's be off then." Treves announced cheerily. He held out a long peacock feather and the second we both touched it the portkey activated and we whizzed off.

I was thankful for Lucius' arm around my waist because the instant our feet hit the ground in a fancy sitting room, I collapsed and started retching. Lucius gathered me close and rubbed my back.

"Damn, I didn't think..." Mr. Treves cursed as he conjured a bowl for me, just in time for me to throw up my breakfast. "I forgot Veela's have shorter pregnancies." He admitted with an apologetic smile. I was a bit busy so I just nodded and continued choking up bile.

"What's going on, Pops?" A young male voice asked. I glanced up and spluttered when I saw a face that took my features and flipped them. It wasn't like looking in a mirror at all.

"James." I whispered. His eyes met mine and recognition flared in those achingly familiar green orbs. Anger followed swiftly and he spun to leave.

"No James please! Just give me five minutes that's all! I promise you won't regret it." I lurched after him, but another wave of nausea brought me to my knees.

"Harry, you're not stable yet. Hold still." Lucius hissed, hauling me up and into a cushioned seat. I looked up and noticed James was almost out the door. I gave up trying to talk to him and turned to Lucius. Maybe James would hear my words and stop for a minute.

"I don't care, he hates me! He doesn't even know me and he already hates me! Fuck who ever took him from me, and kept me from knowing he was even born." I wiped at my watering eyes with a shaky hand.

"You didn't know? You didn't know I existed? That's worse! How dare you not know!" James had turned around to glare at me. For some reason I could tell he was messing with me. I stood and put my fists on my hips.

"How dare you leave when we were babies! How dare you leave me behind!" I hollered back.

"How dare you be famous! How dare you over shadow me!" His words, playful though they might have been, hit a sore spot. I frowned and looked down.

"I never wanted that." I mumbled. Arms encircled me and I was suddenly kissed, but these lips were unfamiliar. Though they were warm and very soft against mine. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around the man's neck, melting against a body of firm muscle. Those lips parted from mine and a tongue flicked my lip playfully.

"Let's see a smile on that pretty face, shall we?" James whispered, so close that his breath hit my moist lips. I couldn't help but grin at him and reached up to smash our lips together again.

Perhaps if we had known each other all our lives this never would have happened. But, he ran his hands down to my hips and the touch felt so good, twins were said to share a soul.

"I'm sorry I didn't know about you." I murmured softly. James gave me a grin and shook his head.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind." He answered, his voice tender. I opened my mouth to say more, but he moved in for another kiss. "Don't apologize for being famous. It was never your fault, just as the other things were never your fault." James assured me. A sudden throat clearing got our attention and as one we looked over to see Lucius and Treves standing there.

"Um... I have vomit breath." I suddenly realised. I pulled away from my twin and blushed. "How did you kiss me without feeling sick?" I asked, almost getting sick just from the idea of him tasting my vomit mouth.

"I cast a spell to clean your mouth. Silly Harry, you didn't even notice, did you?" James smiled and ruffled my hair. I scowled and smacked his hand away.

"As Harry hasn't introduced us yet, I am Lord Lucius Malfoy." Lucius stepped forward with his hand out. I smirked at him and laughed.

"Luke, it's him." I said clearly. Lucius simply raised an eyebrow.

"Quite. Otherwise I would be killing him right now. I would not have stood back and let any other kiss you." His possessive tone was enough to distract me and make me want to jump him right then. James blushed and took Lucius' hand.

"James..." He stammered breathlessly. He blushed darker and glanced down shyly.

"Kinda melts you into a puddle, doesn't he?" I whispered to my brother.

"How do you resist him?" James whispered back.

"I don't." I giggled. "Least, not often. And only when he isn't being serious. There this look he gets, like that one right now. With the dark eyes and that smirk. Just turns me into mush." I admitted as chills went down my spine. Lucius wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, his lips claimed mine ferociously. I barely heard James apologizing to Treves and explaining what was going on.

"We should go to our rooms." James called. Lucius broke our kiss, leaving me dazed and dizzy, then tossed me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down you great brute! You pure blooded beast!" I pounded on his back with my fists. His other hand came up and squeezed my thigh which tickled. I laughed and kicked out wildly until his hand left. I relaxed and went floppy against his back so that I swung with his every step. I watched his feet move up stairs, which was a little dizzying, and then a door shut behind us.

In one smooth motion Lucius tossed me onto a bed. I blinked up to see Lucius claim James' lips fiercely. I moaned at the sight and they turned to fix me with heated looks.

"I'm going to be so sore." I whimpered. James grinned and jumped on the bed with me. His deft fingers tugged my shirt off then he dragged me to his chest for a deep kiss. I could feel Lucius pulling off my boots and socks.

"James." Lucius growled deeply. James groaned and pulled away from my mouth to glance over at Lucius. My blond mate hooked a finger and it seemed that James was under a spell as he lowered me to the bed and crawled over to Lucius. Once he was there Lucius snapped and James was very suddenly naked. I moaned and sat up on my knees, raking my eyes over a body that was very like mine, though there were differences. For one James was obviously taller than me, by several inches. His muscles were better developed and he was trim, but not slim like me.

I almost let that ruin my mood, but I shook it off and watched as Lucius manipulated James onto his back and then laid on top of him. James ground out a low moan that was almost a growl. I shivered and crawled closer as they attacked each other's mouths. Their hands were everywhere, touching each other and though I was incredibly turned on I knew this first time I wouldn't be included. I moved to sit cross legged and began stroking my own erection.

Lucius pulled back to nip and suck at James' bottom lip and James mewled pleadingly, his hands coming up to grip at Lucius' back. Lucius gave an answering rumble that held promise of what was to come. The blond man reached down and grabbed both of James' legs, pulling them up until they wrapped around his waist. Once that was done a gentle hand reached down and a single finger slipped inside the younger man. James moaned and tossed his head to the side, taking deep breaths as his thighs shivered from the restraint it took to hold still.

James moaned in little gasps as Lucius prepared him and almost if by magic three fingers were suddenly being pulled away, covered in.slick that Lucius spread onto his own cock. With one slow glide forward James was stuffed full. James bit his bottom lip hard enough to spill blood, but Lucius just licked into his mouth to kiss away the small hurt. With slow easy thrusts Lucius began to rock his hips. James gasped and moaned as his prostate was hit easily on each thrust. The smaller man's fingers dug into the muscles of Lucius' back as James arched into each thrust with a roll of his own hips.

"Tell me you're a virgin." Lucius whispered. "Tell us that we are the only ones to touch you like this, to hear your moans." James whimpered and bit his already sore lip.

"Yesyesyes." He moaned. "Virgin yes... Oh!" Lucius had reached down to wrap one large had around James' cock and began to stroke in time with their thrusting.

"Open your eyes James." Lucius commanded. James opened his eyes to stare at Lucius with glazed eyes, the green just a rim around the huge pupils. Lucius watched each expression, each lip bite, each grimace of tension, each gasp that made the bruised lips make a perfect round 'o'. James' spine bowed up off the bed as one last thrust against his prostate opened the floodgates of his orgasm. He closed his eyes once more and clung tightly to Lucius who bent down to sink his teeth into James' shoulder. Lucius gave a muffled shout and suddenly his hips were giving short rough thrusts that milked his semen out in the rapidly clenching channels of his newest mate.

I sat back, shaking as they both collapsed, Lucius to the side, both panting heavily. I still hadn't come since I knew Lucius would want to be in me when I did, but it had been a close call when James had fallen apart like that.

I moved to get on my knees so I could crawl over, but my erection brushed my own stomach and I nearly came from just that. I moaned and froze in place, trembling and trying not to fall over. Lucius rolled over and spotted me, all red faced and breathing hard, and opened his arms to me. I just shook my head slightly and buried my face in the blankets.

"I can't hold on much longer." I stated in a small strained voice. I felt the bed shake then two hands wrapped around my arms and pulled me up and over Lucius' body. I gnawed on my bottom lip and hissed until finally was was settled on my left side between my mates. James was in front of me and he turned on his side so he could bring me into a kiss. I moaned and hooked my leg up around his hip which smashed our cocks together. My head fell back and I took slow shaky breaths, feeling four hands on my body, two on my chest playing with my nipples, one on my lower back and the last just now slipping between my legs.

"Luke! Luke please!" I begged. I didn't get what I wanted but it was damn close. Lucius simply rubbed the skin begging my sac and pressed in deeply while James kissed up and down my throat. I shuddered and pressed back against all the hands, needing just a little more...

"Come, little love, come for us." Lucius whispered hotly in my ear. Stars exploded behind my eyes and I felt as if I was falling apart. I clung to James tightly while Lucius wrapped us both in his arms. It took a while for my head to stop spinning and when I became more aware of my surroundings it was to find James kissing all over my face and Lucius whispering comforting words in my ear.

"I'm alright." I mumbled, rubbing my face against James' neck. They both chuckled and tightened their hold on me. "Luke?" I hesitated for a moment. "Why didn't you ask me if I was a virgin, that first time?" I felt Lucius stiffen slightly and it scared me.

"Because I already knew the answer, love." Those words broke my heart, but before I could do or say or even think anything else he continued. "When a veela mates, one of three things can happen. The dominant knows that his mate is virgin, or if they are not, and does not ask. The dominant asks and the mate says they are a virgin, the mating goes on just as before. Thirdly, the mate says they are not, and the dominant considers himself deceived by the mate and punishes them accordingly. I already knew without a doubt the answer when I bedded you, so there was no need to ask." I turned over and frowned at Lucius.

"And if James hadn't been a virgin?" I asked petulantly.

"I probably wouldn't have let him come, then kicked him out of our bed for a few weeks. It's an instinct, one that, unlike other's, can't be controlled. I don't think any less of you alright Harry? If I did I wouldn't care for Lily as much as I do and you know how I love our Loly-pop. I love you Harry. And your past is a package deal that I accepted when I first realised we were mates." Lucius bent to kiss my nose as I thought about it. Slowly I nodded and smiled softly.

"I trust you Luke." I promised then I snuggled down and yawned.

"He didn't even do anything and he's already tired." James snickered.

"Oh contraire, I had him pinned for an hour before we came here, and last night was a long one. Sleep, mon bien-aimé, sweet dreams." Lucius murmured gently as he spelled the bed clean under us and made the blankets cover us up.

 

(Bien-aime: beloved, true love.)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Breakfast was a little awkward for me the next morning. Mr. Treves was particularly cheerful and he kept grinning about everything. Mrs. Treves was a cheerful little thing all smiles and twinkly eyes. She fussed over me and James, piling our plates with food and insisting that "with such a big strong mate you must be famished!"

My face could not get any redder and finally I gave up and hid my face in my hands. James laughed and patted my leg, but Lucius was worse. He just looped an arm over the back of my chair and smirked in a self satisfied way that just begged to be smacked off. I ate as quickly as possible then tried to excuse myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm very tired it was a long day yesterday and we had a long day before that. I was thinking a nap before lunch." I went to stand and Mrs. Treves bustled over to take my arm.

"Of course, you poor tuckered out dear. I can't imagine what it's like with two mates, and already pregnant." She tutted sympathetically as she pulled me along. I pouted at Lucius, who grinned, and James, who gave me a jaunty wave, before letting Mrs. Treves drag me back to our room. She fussed about, tucking me in and getting me a glass of water before patting my forehead and leaving the room, closing the door quietly. I moaned pitifully and rolled onto my side, pulled the covers over my head and growled.

"Why oh why did I say I was tired!?" I groaned. I plumped up the pillow and got comfortable, surprised that when I relaxed I found myself quite drowsy and before I could do more than yawn I drifted back to sleep. My dreams were vague and pleasant, mostly consisting of the faces of my loved ones.

I could feel that quite some time had passed before a hand began rubbing up and down my back. I stretched and groaned happily then turned over to look up at James.

"Had enough sleep, love?" He smiled down at me. I nodded and reached up to push back the hair that flopped in my face. He chuckled and leaned down to give me a second good morning kiss.

"Mmm, what time is it?" I asked forcibly, looping my arms around his neck.

"Past noon already. Mum wanted us to let you sleep, but Luke is worried about you missing lunch. Do you want to come down and eat with us now?" James straightened and since my arms were still around him he ended up pulling me into a sitting position too. I grumbled softly and snuggled into his arms.

"Carry me? I'm still half asleep." I mumbled. James laughed and easily scooped me up. I happily rested my head on his shoulder and dozed while he carried me down stairs again.

"Oh the poor dear, so tired still." Mrs. Treves clicked her tongue quietly. I imagined she would make an excellent mother hen. It made me giggle softly and when I pried my eyes open I face several raised eyebrows.

"'M not tired, just not quite awake yet." I explained to cover up my almost rude thoughts. James sat down with me in his lap and to my delight he took turns with Lucius to hand feed me. I grinned happily as I was spoiled for the first time in a very long time. Eventually I woke up enough to start moving more and I sat up to grab a glass of dark red juice.

"Is this safe to drink?" I asked politely. Lucius blinked a couple times and glanced at Mr. Treves who nodded.

"Of course, we won't serve anything that isn't safe for you in your condition." He assured me.

"You make it sound like I'm sick." I glared at him. "Being pregnant is not a condition. It's a blessing from Magic herself." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Well if you think about if, technically babies are a form of parasite." James stated logically. Of course the second he spotted my hurt and furious expression he realised how illogical he had been to say that.

"My baby... is not a-a parasite." I shrieked. I stood up and grabbed a dish of buttered bread before leaving the room swiftly. I found a quiet little nook in a hallway ten minutes later and sank down behind the tapestry that hid me from view. I munched on my stolen snack as I thought furious insults at James and Mr. Treves. How dare they say those things about my baby?

I stayed hidden even when I heard them calling for me. Eventually I heard a soft snuffling sound. I grew curious and peeked out of my hiding spot to see a little black dog. It was like a miniature grim, the dog I associated with Sirius.

"Hey puppy!" I called softly. It stopped and cocked its head at me. "Come here baby boy. Come here!" I coaxed eagerly. With a few small bounds it landed in my lap and I giggled as a warm rough tongue tried to lick my face off. The small warm body wriggled in my lap until I finally got him to settle down by giving him the crusts I hadn't eaten.

"You know what I hate?" I suddenly said as the puppy was licking my butter coated fingers. He yipped at me and I smiled. "I hate clueless men. I mean really what was he thinking saying something so mean about my baby? Could he really be that stupid, or was he just not thinking through his words very well?" I sighed and pulled off another crust for my new companion. "It's only been a week and a half, but I already love my baby so much. I'm scared though. With Lily she was half human in the womb so my pregnancy was a normal human length one. Now there's no doubt my baby will be veela, so it's shorter, much shorter. I'll have four months to prepare for a new baby. I'm excited and so happy, but I'm also scared out of my mind. What if my kids hate the baby? What if we aren't prepared in time? What if there's complications due to my previous pregnancy? What will I do if there is a problem? What if I loose the baby and Luke hates me for it?" I clutched the puppy to my chest. He gave me a grave look before wriggling away. I gasped and reached for him, but he slipped past the tapestry and a moment later I heard footsteps.

"Harry?" James murmured. "Harry I'm sorry." I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry too! I'm sorry that I'm so hormonal, but don't call my baby a parasite! It's not!" I said all in one breath. James coughed a couple times so I loosened my grip to let him breathe. "Where'd the puppy go?" I asked suddenly. James blushed and gave me a wary look.

"Um, i-it was me." He mumbled. I sighed sadly.

"I guess that means you're just going to have to get me another one. Unless you are up for hours of snuggles as a puppy." I fixed him with a stern look. He laughed and swung me in a circle suddenly. When he set me back on my feet I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Oh I'm so sorry... I didn't think." James fussed. I smirked once my nausea subsided.

"You do that a lot, don't you? Not think." I laughed at his blush and scowl. "Let's get back to Luke. He must be worried." I nibbled my bottom lip and frowned.

"He's a little scared for you, but he knows you're safe here. So he let me try to find you before tearing the house apart." I giggled at the idea and held my hand out to James. He took it gently and lifted it to his lips for a soft kiss. I blushed and looked away, but I was smiling. It was such an adorable move and he pulled it off so well. We walked back through the house hand in hand, happily discussing dogs that we could choose from that would be safe to have around our children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than I wanted, but I have to be to work in five minutes. Enjoy!

Ch. 8

We spent three blissful days getting to know each other, but I began aching to see Max and Lily again. Lucius tried to be understanding, but the fifth time I shouted at him over something stupid he had enough.

"Harry, come here now." He commanded. I whimpered, but I knew instinctively not to fight him on this. I slowly walked over to him and his arms wrapped tightly around me and pulled me down with him as he sat down on the sofa in our guest rooms. For a while we just sat together and gradually my body relaxed. I slumped back against Lucius and tucked my feet up while burrowing closer to his chest. One of Lucius' hands stroked my hair while the other pressed against my stomach.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I finally whispered when I realised that he wasn't going to speak first.

"I forgive you." Lucius replied gently. "Harry will you tell me what has you so wound up? Yelling at James and I isn't going to solve your problems. Perhaps if you let us in we can help you." Lucius suggested. I nodded slowly and looked around for James, but I couldn't see him.

"Where's James?" I asked, I was a little worried since I didn't remember him leaving.

"He's gone to get you something to eat. Now, talk to me Harry." Lucius commanded.

"I'm worried about the kids and I'm ready to go home to them. As nice as it is not having to worry constantly and to get naps and sleep in, I miss them and I'm scared something will happen. I've got a bad feeling, but I don't know what to do about it." I let out in a rush. Lucius nodded and kissed the top of my head.

"If we leave in an hour we can be home in time for lunch with the kids." His words made me so happy I had to throw my arms around him and kiss him hard.

"Finally got moody to come out of his shell?" James asked from the doorway. I turned and saw him carrying a tray with tea and brownies. Eagerly I bounced over and grabbed one of the chocolate treats then kissed James' slightly stubbled cheek.

"We're going home soon." I declared happily. "You'll get to meet Max and Lily." But I stopped in the middle of the room and frowned at the look on his face. He looked slightly angry and like he wanted to say something.

"Why do we have to go to England? Can't they come here?" James asked in a petulant tone. "Everyone I've ever loved is here, in Bulgaria. I don't even really speak English, I've been using a translation charm this whole time. I love Bulgaria, I don't want to leave." His words deflated my good mood so much that I just collapsed to the floor.

"James, please..." I breathed. "Don't make me choose between my children and you." I closed my eyes and took a slow breath to try and keep myself calm. "James as much as I love you as much as I never want to let you go my nature will force me to choose my children." Pain was piercing my chest at the idea of having to choose, but in the end it wasn't really a choice, it was just heartbreak.

"I will not move back to England. So either you leave without me or you move here." James folded his arms tightly over his chest, having put the tray on the coffee table.

"James, we cannot move here. My work and all our family is in England. We can visit here as much as you like. In fact we can have a permanent floo open with this house, but we can't live here." Lucius stated calmly. James nodded once then backed towards the door.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." He spat. Then my twin whirled and ran out of the room.

I sat in numb shock as Lucius ran after James and tried to make him see reason, but James had left the house quickly. Lucius returned empty handed and hard as ice. He packed with jerky waves of his wand then lifted me from the floor.

"Harry, think of your children. They are waiting for you, you must not let them see how upset you are. You have to be strong for Lily and Max." I nodded along with his words and in the end he helped me down to the floo. Mr and Mrs. Treves were waiting there with somber faces, but they extends warm invitations to us to stay again sometime and we thanked them with stiff smiles. It was hard not to think about how James had chosen them over us. Once we tossed the powder in Lucius made me go first. I landed in the living room on my hands and knees, retching softly, but not throwing up. Lucius helped me up and wrapped me up and a tight embrace.

"Papa?" A small voice called. The little voice seemed to echo slightly in fact everything seemed a bit out of focus, like I was watching it happen instead of living it. I turned towards the child and smiled brightly when I saw Lily.

"Hey Loly-pop." I bent down and opened my arms to her which she took as the invitation it was to run into my arms. I held her small warm body close and breathed in her scent to calm me further.

"Did you find your brother?" Lily asked in an excited voice. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, Lils, I found James. He said he wanted to stay where he was." Lily frowned and her green eyes flicked to Lucius.

"Can we visit? Is he going to visit?" She asked with a hopeful look. I smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"I Don't know Lily. It's up to him." I set her down and she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen while Lucius took our bags up to our rooms. Ron and Hermione were taking turns making faces at Max who was in bis high chair and just finishing what looked like a sandwich. Hermione looked up at me expectantly, but I shook my head and went straight to Max.

"Hello Maxi!" I cried happily. My little baby giggled and reached for me with sticky hands and I didn't even care. I picked him up with a swoop and hugged him tightly. He placed a very sticky kiss on my lips and babbled at me as I walked around cleaning him up.

"The kids were good for you?" I asked Ron since Hermione had left the room.

"Yeah, little angels both of them. They missed you a lot, especially Lily." I looked over to where Lily was eating her own sandwich. She was happy enough, but I could see her watching my every move. I felt a bit guilty, but I couldn't regret going to find James, even after the disastrous parting we had.

"Thanks for watching them. I definitely owe you one." Ron grinned and softly grasped my shoulder.

"Did you find him?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded. "And?" He prodded. I looked down at Maxi and tickled his side.

"He decided he wanted to stay in Bulgaria." I answered in as neutral a voice as possible. Ron made a soft noise and gave me a one armed hug.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "It'll be alright." I nodded and pulled away to carry Max up to his room for a change. His diaper was smelling a bit off.

Hermione and Ron left about an hour later once Max was down for his nap and Lily was playing quietly in her room. I gave them both tight hugs.

"Thank you again. I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you did this for me." I smiled with wet eyes. They both blushed then stepped through the fire, leaving the house quiet.

"I must go see how everything is doing at the apothecary and the restaurant in Italy has sent four owls asking for help. I can do everything by floo if that would be better for you?" Lucius gathered me in his arms and peppered kisses across my cheeks and nose.

"No, you go and take care of everything. Don't forget to miss me, kay?" I stood on my tip toes to kiss his soft lips then I straightened the robes I hadn't noticed him change into. He looked businesslike, but still every inch a Lord.

"Promise that you'll call for me if you need me?" Lucius murmured gently. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other caressed my stomach where we were beginning to see a bump.

"I promise." I smiled and kissed him again then turned him towards the fireplace. He turned back and ducked down to give me a fiery kiss.

"Tonight I will comfort you in the way I should. So take a nap while you can." He promised, though it sounded more like a warning. I nodded a little out of breath while he smirked at me. He pressed one last sweet kiss to my lips and strode out through the fire.

"Papa? Why didn't your brother want to come home?" Lily asked from the top of the stairs. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm not sure Lily, but he had his reasons and I'm sure they were very important to him. Do you want to have tea in your room?" I asked to distract her. She eagerly nodded which caused her slightly longer curls to bounce free from the little pony tails Hermione had done. I went to put on the kettle and made some herbal tea that didn't have caffeine in it. I wasn't ready to have a super hyper child on my hands. By the time I got to her room with the tea she had the dolls all dressed up and ready for the party. I carefully poured the hot tea into her little tea pot which automatically cooled it down to a temperature she could drink. Once I had set the kettle down Lily told me where to sit and for the rest of Max's nap we quietly talked about everything they did while I was gone.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Four days later Lucius was still having to floo to Italy all day long to try and save them from being sued over food poisoning. Some rich lady had gotten sick after eating there and swore it was the restaurants fault. Lucius was trying to fight those accusations, but the restaurant was suffering under the loss of popularity.

On top of my stress over that situation because it was stressing out my mate, Max was sick. He had been running a low grade fever for the last two days, but in just an hour it had raised to dangerous levels. I fought hard to be strong for him, but he was screaming and didn't want to be put down and didn't want to eat or drink. He refused any toys and if I tried to do anything but hold him he screamed until his face turned purple. Lily stayed in her room mostly, but once I finally got Max calm enough for a nap she crawled into my lap and started chattering at me.

"Lily, please, I just got Max to sleep. Can I talk to you in a little bit?" I begged quietly. Lily's little voice refused to be quiet and Max was stirring fitfully.

"Papa, I want to know when we can visit your brother? Can he come here?" Lily piped back just loud enough to wake up Max, who instantly was crying again.

"Lily! Go to your room!" I cried in frustration. Lily looked at me with wide eyes, her expression one that looked horrifyingly familiar on her face. It was the same expression I wore when Uncle Vernon yelled at me. She turned and ran from the nursery and I could hear her door slam even over Max's renewed screams.

"It's okay baby, Papa's here. I'll take care of you." I gently rocked Max, but he just kept screaming louder. I finally realised that nothing I did would help so I set him in the crib and with an aching heart walked out of the room. My hands shook as I knocked on Lily's door, but there was no answer.

"Lily, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm going to go get Lucius. I need to take Max to the hospital, he's really sick and not getting better and that scares me. Can you pack a bag to go over to Aunt Mione's?" I called through the door. I heard a muffled answer that sounded like yes so I walked to the floo and called out the name of the restaurant.

"Lucius?" I called through, but there was no answer. There wasn't anybody there and after yelling for twenty minutes with Max screaming upstairs I gave up. I flooed Hermione and begged her, nearly in tears, to watched Lily while I took Max to the hospital. She came through at once and helped me pack a bag for the hospital.

"Try and get in touch with Lucius, I couldn't reach him at the restaurant, but keep trying, please!" I begged her. She gave me a hug and helped me into the fire. "St. Mungos hospital!" As soon as I was through the floo Max threw up what little water I'd been able to get him to drink. It was just the last thing I could handle and I looked up at the secretary with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I need an infant healer and team in the flooing lobby at once!" She called over the intercom. It was a system of speaker set up with magic that she just had to tap with her wand.

I sank down into a chair, holding Max to my chest and begging Merlin that Max would be okay. A healer and two nurses burst through the door and before I could protest had Max out of my arms and in a wheeled bassinet and then while the doctor was casting diagnosing charms the nurses wheeled Max through the doors into the hospital and away from me.

I stared at the doors then at the secretary then ran after them. The doors refused to open no matter how hard I pushed and shoved at them. The secretary kept trying to get my attention, but I completely ignored her.

Eventually I gave up and fell into a chair with my knees curled against my chest. I stared at the doors, willing them to open and the doctor to assure me everything was okay. Hours passed silently, sometimes people would floo in or come in through the entrance from the lifts or stairs. I stared sightlessly at healthy children and smiling adults, too stressed to think anything beyond what was happening to Max and wondering where Lucius was.

After I had been there for five hours a doctor came out, the same doctor that had taken Max. He looked around and spotted me and approached with a serious frown. My stomach plummeted and my hands felt like ice.

"I need you to come to my office. I'm afraid the news isn't good." I nodded and stood up quickly. His eyes took in the rapidly growing bump on my stomach and narrowed. "How long have you been around the sick boy?" He asked sharply.

"Since before he was sick I've been with him constantly. He started a fever on Monday." The doctor paled at that and took hold of my arm. He guided me through the doors, but the next door didn't lead to an office or to Max. It was a sterile white room with a narrow bed and a small window.

"What the child's name?" The doctor asked gently as he guided me to lay back on the bed.

"Max. Max Potter-Malfoy." I answered with a frown as the doctor lifted my shirt and began casting various spells over me. "Wait! I'm Veela, you can't just..." The doctor nodded, but kept going until a white light surrounded my stomach and slowly faded away.

"I know you're Veela I cast a spell to determine creature status. Max is very sick, he has a strain of rare magical disease that effects the magical core. I had to protect your unborn child's magic unless you wanted he or she to be born a squib because of it." His words terrified me.

"Max is loosing his magic? How do you stop it? Please I'll do anything!" I clutched at the man's arm in desperation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but there isn't any way that's possible at the moment. If I had the blood of someone who went through the disease and fought it off successfully I could have a potion made, but there is no known person in England who has been able to fight off the disease. Now I'm afraid I have to keep you in seclusion because of how long you were exposed to Max while he was sick. Is there anyone else who was around the child?" The doctor flicked his wand to make a bag of fluids that looked like liquid pearl float above my bed.

"I have a daughter. She mostly stayed in her room, but I prepared her food and had regular contact with her." I buried my face in my hands.

"Perhaps it would be best to get her in here for a look. I don't think she will have to be in quarantine, but it's better safe than sorry." The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder and this time I felt a shield between his skin and mine, It had been there earlier I just hadn't noticed really.

"She's with Hermione Granger at her home. Oh God what if that spreads the disease? I'll be responsible for their loss of magic!" I began dry sobbing, too stressed to really cry.

"It's all right, there was no way for you to have known. Just calm down for me. This potion will protect your core and strengthen it and hopefully prevent the disease from finding root in you. When your daughter gets here I will give it to her orally and hopefully that will be that. As prevention I'll give it to your friends and that should prevent any break outs. Is there anyone else living with you that might have been exposed?" I nodded slowly.

"Lucius Malfoy, my mate." I answered quietly. I was watching the doctor cast spells on the bag and my arm and once he was done the potion began dripping into a tube that led to my arm like a muggle IV, however there was no needle, it just vanished and I could feel it seeping into my vein, it felt warm and heavy. "He hasn't been home very much, just late at night and then he's gone by morning. We haven't been sleeping together either since Max wouldn't let me put him down." The doctor nodded and cast a couple more spells then smiled at me.

"This will all be over soon, I'm very sorry about your son, but we will make him as comfortable as possible." It wasn't a very comforting thought so I turned my head away and curled up on my side as the doctor walked out of the room.

For a while I slept, but eventually I got up, careful of the IV thingy, and paced the room anxiously. I wanted news, but so far all I'd gotten was a tray of food from a cheerful nurse who couldn't answer my questions. She had said she would ask someone, but two hours later no one else had come so I had given up. I searched every corner of the room for anything to do, but I eventually settled back on the bed and stared out of the window at the clouds moving across the sky.

"Harry?" A soft voice called. I looked up at once to see that one wall was suddenly see through, like an observation window, and standing on the other side was Lucius. I dashed across the room and pressed against the glass, for that's what it was, trying to get through to my mate.

"Lucius! Is Max okay? Have you seen him? Has the doctor told you anything? Is Lily alright?" I asked rapidly.

"Lily's fine, she's here with me. She took the potion and the doctors are sure she won't get the virus. I've taken the potion and they say I'm the least likely to get it. Max is... Max is not good Harry. He's barely awake anymore. They say it's moving quicker than they've ever seen and they're positive that he won't be able to fight it off. He's not going to have magic." Lucius gazed at me in worry.

"Is okay... well be fine, Maxi is still our son. He'll live..." I trailed off at his sudden look of sorrow. "He'll live right?" I asked desperately.

"We don't know for sure Harry. It might be too much for him, his little body might just give up. But we have to keep hoping for the best, love." Lucius placed his hand against the glass and I put my hand right across from his.

"Have you heard anything from James?" I asked softly. Lucius' eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"I didn't really expect to. But again we just have to hope. Stay healthy, my love." Lucius leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the glass. I kissed it too and wished we could actually touch. When I opened my eyes he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. alert me.if there are any typos or errors? I haven't been able to look through this one yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that's the fastest I've ever written a chapter :D
> 
> I do have some sort of bad news for you, this is almost the last chapter. I'm planning on the next one being the last.

Ch.9

Two days later the doctors were satisfied with their spells that said I wasn't going to get sick so they let me out. Lucius standing in the doorway while I was on the bed, waiting for them to finish taking out the IV thing. The second they were done I leapt off the bed and into my mates waiting arms.

"Lucius, tell me he's still alive." I begged, pressing my face against his neck. "Please tell me that I'll be able to say goodbye." I leaned back and looked up at his silver eyes.

"They won't let you in the same room, and he hasn't woken since the night before last. They have been feeding him nutritional potions directly into his blood." Lucius stated grimly. My bottom lip quivered, but I bit it to hide my distress.

"Take me to him?" I asked quietly. Lucius frowned as if he wanted to say no, but my heartbroken expression changed his mind. He wrapped an arm around my waist and took my hand in his other. A few minutes of walking through empty halls lead us into a sudden flurry of movement. Three doctors were debating something while observing something through a wall like in my room. I gasped in horror when I saw it was Max on the other side. His healthy color was gone, leaving him deathly pale. His weight had gone down enough to scare me senseless.

"Max!" I screamed. I broke free from Lucius and ran at the wall. Another set of arms circled my waist and held me back.

"Calm down, you can't upset him at this stage." A doctor commanded. I struggled to get closer to my baby. I needed to be there for him. I needed to be there period.

"My baby! He needs me, please!" I writhed to get out of the tight hold and actually managed to get away. I pressed right up to the glass, but it was nearly close enough. "I need to hold him. He can't be alone!" I spun and found the door and dashed to get through.

"No!" Lucius caught me and spun me around so I was pressed against his chest. He trapped my arms between us and held me tightly while I broke down.

"What's going on?" A suddenly loud voice asked. Hands stroked my back and a pair of lips pressed against my temple.

"James?" I hiccuped and looked up. There he stood, with a bouquet of small purple carnations, looking very sorry.

"What makes you think you can come back now?" Lucius growled. I whirled and smacked him hard.

"I say he c-can! I'm loosing a son you cannot tell me that I can't have my mate!" I shouted then threw myself at James. He caught me gently in his arms and held me while I calmed some.

"Loosing a son?" James asked Lucius softly. I looked up in time to see Lucius glance towards Max. James turned and inhaled sharply.

"Is it Magicus Consuminie?" James asked a doctor swiftly. "I recognize it." The doctor nodded and frowned.

"How do you recognize it?" I asked James.

"Because when I was a child I caught it. Nearly lost my magic too, but I was strong enough." James blinked rapidly when suddenly the doctors were all questioning him.

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed and silence filled the hallway. "James, will you give the doctors your blood so they can make a potion to save my son?" I asked clearly. James looked from me to Max and nodded at once.

"Anything for the boy. I remember how much it hurts." His words caused a whimper from me and I whirled to stare at Max again. I barely paid attention as they guided James away so they could draw his blood for the potion.

"The potion takes twelve hours to complete. Do you have a specific potions master you would prefer?" The doctor asked. I looked to Lucius, who would probably know more potions masters than me.

"Send for Enrique Alverez." Lucius commanded. "Have everything ready to perfection for him and tell him it's me asking for it and price is no issue." At once we were alone, standing in front of the window to Max's room. I walked into Lucius' arms and cuddled close for comfort.

"Is it okay to hope for real now?" I whispered. Lucius bent and kissed my hair.

"Yes Harry, now we have real hope. In twelve hours Max will be getting better. By morning tomorrow I'll be able to go in and hold him while they decontaminate his skin and clothes. By tomorrow evening you'll be able to hold and feed him yourself." Lucius promised.

"Is it really that easy?" I asked in shocked joy. "It's never been that easy before." Lucius cupped my chin and guided me to look up. He bent in for a kiss that quickly escalated until he was pressing me against the wall. I moaned into his mouth and tried to wrap my legs around his waist, but my stomach got in the way. It wasn't near that big that I thought it would prevent what I wanted to do, it was just big enough that Lucius could cup it in one hand and just barely cover it. However my stomach muscles were already shot so it was impossible for me to lift my legs up like I wanted.

"We should wait until we're home." Lucius murmured softly kissing me again.

"I'll stop when you do." I gasped back as his hands slid into the back of my shirt and one slipped down the back of my jeans. His arm wrapped up around my back and pressed me tighter to him while his hips began a slow grind against mine. I whimpered in need and slid my hands up to his shoulders so I could lift myself up. His hand then slid down my back again and gripped my thigh and jerked it up. He lifted me just enough that I was able to wrap my legs around his hips at last. I sighed in pleasure when he pinned me against the wall again and began grinding on me fiercely.

"Harry, so beautiful." Lucius groaned while he pressed open mouth kisses against my jaw and neck. I slipped my hands into his hair and gripped tightly as I let my head fall back against the wall.

"Oh fuck." I squeaked when he bit down and gave a particularly rough thrust with his hips.

"Later." Lucius growled. "Come for me now." I opened my eyes to look into his swirling silver gaze as I felt myself fall apart. I trembled and bucked back against his thrusts and clung to him tightly until even the after shudders had finished.

"Lucius... love you." I huffed. That seemed to be all he needed because he stiffened and grunted quietly. His hands trembled, but he safely guided me to stand before vanishing the messes in our pants.

"I can't believe I just came in my underwear like a teenager." I laughed softly.

"Don't feel bad, I'm twice your age and I did the same thing." Lucius chuckled along with me. As bad as I felt for doing that while Max was still hurting and sick I knew we both had to release, no pun intended, our tension in a safe way.

A tall male came running around the corner holding a vial of blood red liquid.

"That potions master you said to get told us that Mr. Potter's blood will need to be introduced before the potion to ensure total healing. It will start the process earlier and ensure that Max survives to take the real thing." The doctor looked so excited that I couldn't hold it against him that he had been so blunt about how bad Max was.

"Do it!" I yelled at him. He jumped into action and rushed into the room. I pressed against the glass and watched like a hawk as he poured the blood into the bag that was Max's drip. It took five minutes for the blood to take effect, but already I could see how Max could breath easier, his coloring wasn't quite so pale. I waited for more results, but it was another hour before something else happened.

"Oppa?" A little voice croaked. I whirled from where I was speaking with Lucius and another doctor, getting an update on the potion. I had just gotten back from checking on Lily in the reception area. She was with Ron, Hermione couldn't take anymore time off work.

On the other side of the glass Max was moving slightly and his eyes were barely open. I raised my hand as if I could reach through the glass and touch his cheek.

"Hey little Maxi, I'm here." I called. His eyes found my face and he gave me a weak grin. I blinked back ecstatic tears at the sight. "It's okay Max, just be a good boy, go to sleep until you're better okay?" I blew him a kiss and he grinned.

"Kay Oppa." Max blinked sleepily and looked over just as Lucius slid an arm around my waist. "Addy?" Max grumbled then yawned.

"I'm so proud of you Max. You're my strong little boy. Hold on for just a little longer." Lucius actually blew Max a kiss too which got another exhaust smile from my usually bubbly baby boy.

"Nydy." Max mumbled. In Maxi speak in meant 'night night'.

"Night night, my precious baby." I murmured back. His eyes fluttered shut and the second he was asleep I threw my arms around Lucius' neck and yanked him down for a harsh kiss.

"It's working!" I exclaimed joyfully. I bounced over to the doctor and tugged him into a tight hug. "It's working!" I sang. I let go of the slightly dazed doctor and dashed towards the waiting room. I burst inside wild eyed and bursting with joy.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Ron asked in a rush. Lily was asleep on his lap, covered with his coat.

"James' blood is healing Max! James had the disease when he was little and fought it off. He gave his blood and now Max is getting better! He just woke up and he was smiling and he was saying little words." I was just so happy that I hugged a random woman walking passed. "My son is going to live!" I laughed and whirled around to launch myself at Lucius who had just managed to catch up to me. He caught me easily and twirled me through the air. I couldn't believe how light hearted he was being, but then I knew how close he was to Max. The baby had bonded to Lucius first and they were thick as thieves whenever they were in the same room.

"Wait, James is here?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Well yes, didn't you see him come through? He must have gone passed you." I looked at Ron puzzled once Lucius set me on my feet.

"There's was a tall dark haired fellow, but I was busy calming Lily down. She was hysterical about Max after you left." I looked at my daughter guiltily and gently took her into my arms. She mumbled a bit in her sleep and began sucking her thumb, which she hadn't done since she was much younger. I caressed her cheek and held her small warm body closer to mine, gently rocking her.

"Potions Master Enrique Alverez is making the potion that will help Max finish fighting off the virus. By tomorrow Max should be clean and even Harry will be able to be near him." Lucius finished explaining to Ron. The doors opened again and James stumbled out holding a rust colored vial and a sack of what smelled like food, blueberry muffins to be exact, a bottle of pumpkin juice under his arm. Lucius easily caught James and lowered him into a chair next to me.

"Here, drink up, it'll help with the blood loss." Lucius swiftly uncorked the vial. He had to guide James to grip the vial, but he was shaking too much to drink it himself so Lucius wrapped his bigger hand around both the vial and James' hand then helped James to down the potion.

"I feel dizzy." James groaned. I frowned and reached over to cup his forehead. He was cold and seemed pale.

"It's just because of how much blood was needed for the potion. No less than two pints and since Max was so sick it was probably more." Lucius explained as he pulled out a muffin and tore off a bite sized chunk. James took it and slowly nibbled on it watching as Lucius cracked open the juice.

"He had to give me a replenisher before he was done, but it came to three and a half pints. I nearly passed out at three, but it's over now." James sighed. He leaned over and put his head on my shoulder. I tipped my head down against his and sighed happily. Soon I would have everything I ever wanted. My wonderful mates and my two gorgeous children. I couldn't wait until all we had to worry about was getting pickle cravings and swollen ankles.

"Be there to see Maxi come home?" I whispered to James.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." James mumbled back tiredly. "And I'll be there to see him grow up too. If you'll let me?" James tilted his head to look up at me and I moved with him so our lips met.

"You already know my answer. Now all you have to worry about is Lucius punishing you when we get home." His groan made me giggle then we settled in for a much needed nap.

Unfortunately I was soon woken by a wriggling body with sharp elbows climbing off my lap with an expertly placed elbow in my lap. I groaned and jolted up, barely suppressing swear words.

"Sorry Papa, I just want to play with Daddy." Lily explained with a sheepish smile.

"'S okay baby." I mumbled, leaning back against James' chest where I had been settled.

"So, why am I suddenly daddy? I like it, but why not Père?" Lucius asked Lily.

"Cause Pear sounds weird. You're not a fruit." I burst into giggles and Lily, thinking she had said something funny, which was true, began giggling with me.

"Hon, trust me, Pear is the perfect name for Lukus." I snorted softly. James grumbled and wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Stop moving teddy, tryin to sleep." He groaned. I giggled again and had to pull away because I couldn't stop laughing, he reached for me again and this time when he had me in his grip his fingers dug into my side's.

"Oh fu- sto-op!" I shrieked in between peals of laughter. James chuckled in my ear and refused to stop of let go until the receptionist glared in our direction. James pulled me into his lap and held me until I had caught my breath.

"Hell, you're growing quickly." James mumbled, his hand cupping my belly and not being quite as much of a perfect fit as Lucius. I shoved at his shoulder and pouted. "Harry, Love, that's not fat, that's a baby and I've never seen you look more beautiful." James whispered in my ear. I shivered but pretended to scowl.

"You've never seen me without the baby fat." I folded my arms.

"It doesn't matter. I've seen you at your most beautiful. Stretched out on a bed under me, mouth gasping and fingers digging into my back, sweat glistening on your perfectly creamy skin, your eyes on me alone... that's one image that haunted me when you came back to England. That's the image I had wet dreams over, the picture I sketched over and over." I shivered, feeling a stirring of lust.

"What was the other, you said it like there's another or more?" I breathed. I looked to make sure Lily wasn't paying attention.

"There was only one other." James murmured. "I could see him, hovering over me, his arms bulging as he kissed me, his stomach muscles rippling as he rocked his cock into me so hard I saw stars." I moaned softly and buried my blushing face in his neck when he chuckled.

"No wonder it only took a week." I quiped with a cheeky grin. James rolled his eyes and smiled softly.

"I have been in England for five of those days. I stayed in a hotel the night after you left because I realized how stupid I'd been. I just couldn't find you and the floo never worked when I tried it. I actually only found you when I saw in the papers something about you bringing your son to the hospital. I figured that was my best chance at that you would be here until Max got better. So I grabbed some flowers and came to find you." James kissed my cheek.

"Where did those end up anyways? Carnations are my favorite flower, how did you know?" I asked, blushing lightly at his pleased and slightly leering grin.

"Because they're my favorite flower too. Guess that's a lucky coincidence or something to do with being twins, two halves of one soul and all that." James pursed his lips in mock thought.

"I was thinking about that. Would we have still been mates if we had known each other all these years? If we had grown up together would we really have become lovers? Or would it be that we would have found out and bonded that much sooner?" I pondered out loud.

"Lucius, Harry's trying to think deep!" James whined at our blond mate. Lucius looked up from the small tic tac toe game he was teaching Lily.

"Harry, you know how dangerous that is. Leave the thinking to the Slytherins, we do everything better." Lucius adopted a smug smirk.

"Even give birth to children?" I asked with a dangerously raised eyebrow. Lucius blinked and returned to the game without replying. James and I giggled together until we drifted back to sleep, both of us tired from the last few days and hours of stress.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

At nine that night Max received his first dose. Every eight hours he would receive another dose. We all slept soundly, if not comfortably, in the lobby that night, soothed by the idea that Maxi was already showing much improvement and diagnosing spells were picking up his magical signature. The next morning Max was back to his normal coloring and wide awake when we got there.

"Can we see him yet?" I begged a doctor. This one, Dr. Madsen, was the best doctor in the country when it came to children so of course he was the one I picked for Max.

"I.still don't think it's wise for you to be in contact or even in the same room, but it might even be beneficial for Max if Lord Malfoy were to go in and hold the boy. Max is strong and with the help of the potion has been getting better steadily since the first dose last night." Dr. Madsen explained. He had a habit of being rather long winded in his answers. "In thirty six hour he will have finished what we hope will be the last needed dose. However we have enough for a full two weeks with the tri-daily dosage. We would like to keep him here for a good while to make sure no relapse occurs and regular check ups here over the next five years would put my own heart at ease, just in case. I feel it would be safest for you and your unborn child to wait until tomorrow before being in the same room. Lord Malfoy, if you like you may go in and help Max drink a little water. He's been asking for Oppa and Addy all day since he woke up." My heart melted a little as I looked at my much healthier looking son. He was still much too thin, but the doctors said that with his appetite improved so much the weight should be easy to get back.

Lucius got suited up in specially made robes that blocked contamination from both sides so that Lucius wouldn't spread the virus and so Max wouldn't get sick from anything Lucius might be carrying. I watched as Lucius gently cradled Max and brought the small baby closer to the glass for me.

"You're tired Harry, go home, take a shower and get some sleep tonight. James, make sure Harry goes home and sleeps. He's been very stressed this week and I want him relaxing for the rest of today." Lucius commanded. James nodded and after I said goodbye to Max I allowed myself to be pulled from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry about any typos or errors. I tried to edit, but I really haven't had the time recently, I'm lucky to have had the time to write at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I really loved writing this fic, but all good things must end. So enjoy and please review.

Ch. 10 Epilogue

"Harry, love!" I looked up from the drawer of baby clothes to see James trot past.

"In here Jamie!" I called back. James backed up and smirked when he saw me.

"Still nesting?" He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and then held my hands out for help. He good naturedly helped me to my feet and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Five more days, can you believe it?" I grinned brightly, but resisted bouncing because my back was sore at the moment. A spike of unease hit me and I leaned forward to receive a kiss.

"What's wrong, Harry?" James asked softly, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm just nervous. Lily was a cesarean birth, but since this one is pure veela it will be natural. What if something goes wrong? What if I can't push enough? What if-" James cut off my questions with a soft kiss.

"Ry, everything will be okay." James promised. I nodded and allowed myself to believe him. His arms guided me out of the room and downstairs.

"Oh, is dinner ready?" I asked in surprise. I hadn't even noticed time passing that quickly. "I am getting hungry." I looked up at James just as we entered the living room.

"SURPRISE!!" I froze and clapped a hand over my mouth, not even noticing James catching me when I crumpled.

"For fucks sake! I told you not to do that!" James snarled as he carried me to a chair and sat with me in his lap. The people in the room appeared abashed, but once I could breath again I grinned brightly at everyone.

"Not that this isn't great, but what are you all doing here?" I asked happily looking at Hermione, Ron, Lucius, my two children, and Neville with his new wife Luna. They were all grinning and that's when I noticed the decorations. My mouth dropped open in surprise to the amusement of the rest. "What is this?" I whispered. There were blue and green and silver ribbons strung all over and silver-blue ballons clustered across the whole ceiling.

"Well we figured we should give you a baby shower." Hermione grinned. I blinked rapidly then randomly burst out crying and giggling. James was smirking when he curled me against his chest, mindful of my much larger baby bump and handed me a silk handkerchief from his pocket. I slowed my tears and ended up hiccuping as the first present was plopped into my lap.

"Oppa! Esend now?" Max giggled from across the room. I looked up to see everyone else shocked.

"Did he just...?" I breathed. Lucius nodded and stared at Max in his lap. The toddler clapped and looked at me expectantly. "Okay Maxi, I'll open the present." Of course, that's what he had said. I slowly pulled open the paper carefully, already having an idea for all the wrappings from today. Into my lap tumbled the most perfect pair of animals, one a baby giraffe and the other a baby elephant. I cooed so much James had to tug the animals from me and hand me the next present. I pouted, ignoring the laughs I got, and cooed over a little yellow romper suit complete with booties and gloves and hat. At the bottom of the pile was a hand spun dream catcher in bright blue and green. The beads dangling down looked like a sunset in reds and yellows and oranges with black on the ends.

"Oh, Luna it's beautiful. Thank you!" I clasped the dream catcher and beamed at the blond. She beamed back and snuggled closer to Neville.

"Next!" Lily trotted over and dumped several small packages into my lap. I carefully took out each pair of different colored knitted socks and giggled when none of them matched. No one commented when my eyes misted over again.

"Thank you Mione." My thanks were muffled thanks to the handkerchief I was buried in again. The next present was quite a bit larger and on first sight I was in love.

"Oh I'm so stealing this for myself." I breathed in awe. Ron snorted so I looked up to see him grinning triumphantly. "You... this is... I can't..." I stammered in shock.

"What is it?" Lucius demanded impatiently. I laughed breathlessly and carefully lifted the delicate looking mobile from its box. Little golden snitches winked in and out of silver broomsticks along with real looking fluffy clouds and goal posts.

"It's perfect." I whispered. "You guys are all going to kill me with happiness." I warned as I again had to reach for my handkerchief.

"Halloo!" Two voices called through the house.  
"Hope we're not too late."  
"Got stuck in the line buying our present."

My eyes widened at the distinctive double voice and confusing way of speaking. My jaw dropped as I looked up and saw Fred and George walk in.

"Oh my God." I whispered. James hastily took the mobile and helped me stand so I could launch myself at the twins and hug them close while crying again. "St-stop doing all this when I'm pregnant!" I chuckled as I pulled back and slapped them both softly. Their perfect expression of affronted outrage caused me to giggle uncontrollably for a few minutes while I sat back down on James.

"Jamie, put that down before you break it." I snapped as my lover played with the delicate contraption. He pouted, but I glared until he had put it away again. The next present was from Lucius, I could tell. Inside was the first gender specific toy I had received. I stared speechlessly at the perfect replica of a Quiditch uniform and Hogwarts uniform. I opened my mouth, bit my trembling bottom lip, then set it to the side with a glowing smile for my oldest mate. He was so getting it later. The last present was from the twins.

"This is from James too, he pitched in the knowledge of what to get, we just paid for it and picked it up." They explained then set the large box across my lap. It was thin and slightly heavy. I frowned curiously before opening up the box and getting quite the surprise when the box was expanded on the inside.

I peeked in and on top was a large picture of a pretty lady holding a baby sitting in a nursery in a hammock type chair hanging from the ceiling. I sent a puzzled frown at the twins and reached in.

"Enjoy the comfort of Bab-ez swing and rocker chair while bonding with your bundle of joy. Included are warming and cooling charms and an installed magical net and wards to prevent fabric wear and tear. Now including a built in bottle or cup holder and available in a variety of colors including rainbow, neon pink, black and sparkle. Not meant for more than mother and child, sex not advisable..." I trailed off whispering, with a fierce blush.

"Do you like it?" James asked softly. I tipped my head back and kissed him as hard as I could.

"I love it, Jamie." I assured him, before smiling bright at the twins. "Thank you, for coming and for the present. I'll definitely use this a lot." I smiled as I looked over all my presents again.

"And why, tell me, did I not receive a kiss?" Lucius inquired with a slight pout. I smirked evilly.

"Because you're across the room, you're holding Max and the things I want to do to you are not kid approved." I blushed as I said it, but I couldn't regret it when there was a hot flash of want in Lucius' eyes. James chuckled and discreetly licked my neck.

"Perhaps cake is in order now." Hermione suddenly said. Her cheeks looked pink so I sent her an apologetic look. Soon we were all eating white cake with white frosting set with little hand and foot prints. It was so hard for me to eat such a cute thing, but it tasted so good.

"I need some ketchup." I announced. The twins gagged, but Lucius was used to my odd flavor favorite by now and seemed to pull a bottle out of nowhere. I pecked his lips in thanks when he handed it over. I noticed the others watching in half disgust half fascinated horror as I dumped a pool of ketchup on the plate and began dunking my cake in it. I could swear half the room shuddered and pushed their cake away. James and Lucius were so used to it by now they just didn't watch. "Sorry, but I'm pregnant." I shrugged at my guests.

"Yes, but... that just doesn't... eww." Ron choked. He was still eating though and just seemed unable to look away. I giggled and returned to enjoying my cake.

"I hope we aren't late." A soft voice called from the doorway. I looked up and froze, not even blinking in my shock. There standing straight and tall where pretty much the last people I expected. Draco and a man I thought I recognized as Blaise Zabini were looking wary. Lucius stood with Max on his hip and moved over to his first child.

"I'm glad you got my owl." He murmured. Draco nodded and then suddenly lunged forward to hug his father.

"I'm so sorry Father. I can explain everything, I promise, but let's just enjoy the celebration. I have something for my step father." Draco grinned over at me and the hopeful expression Lucius shot me was enough to convince me everything would be okay. I smiled widely back and held out my hands eagerly. Draco moved over, holding onto Blaise's hand tightly and placed a green wrapped present tied with a big silver bow. I had to work at it for a bit but eventually I pulled it off without untying the bow. I carefully pulled the wrapping off and laid it with the other wrappings and then popped the lid off the box. A stuffed golden snitch about the size of a tennis ball slowly rose from the box. Next was a pillow in the shape of a broomstick that I lifted out, it was bent so that the baby could lay in the shape and be safe from rolling around on the floor. I found a rattle sapped like two bludgers on each end of a stick and the other rattle was a quaffle on one end and a goal post on the other.

"Oh Draco they're absolutely lovely. Thank you!" I exclaimed. I beamed and tugged him down for a hug. The effort though made my back ache worse. I let go and rubbed at my back with a grimace until it felt better.

"I'm glad you liked it." Draco murmured, though he was eyeing me worriedly

A couple hours later after tea and more cake I finally admitted enough was enough.

"Lucius, I think... I think the baby's coming." I murmured to my mates. James stiffened under me and Lucius whipped around to stare at my stomach.

"Are... Are you sure?" James asked since Lucius seemed struck dumb.

In answer I grabbed one each of their hands and pressed it to my stomach we didn't have to wait long and my back ache acted up again. James swore and began rubbing at the tense muscles of my stomach while Lucius stood and strode over to the floo. Everyone I loved was already here and each of them was looking confused or anxious.

"I've been feeling contractions all day, but it wasn't until now I realised was they were... I'm about to have a baby." I announced. Cheers went up around us and Hermione started a debate with Luna about whether it was all the shocks and surprises or if it was design for me to give birth now. Draco was curled up by Blaise's side and when I caught his eye and grinned he gave me a nervous smile.

 

So in the end I gave birth to a perfect baby girl. As expected I named Ron and Hermione Godparents. Not so expected Lucius named Draco and Neville as next in line. James was able to blood adopt our bundle of joy who we all decided to name Alora Jean Potter-Malfoy.  
Draco told us how his mother had placed him under Imperio and forced him to move with her. He explained how he had broken the curse and run to Blaise for help. They had both discovered their mates in each other and Draco began sending owls to Lucius. Lucius decided to reinstate Draco as primary inheritor of the Malfoy estate, though Draco did promise to provide for me, James and any children I or James birthed should something happen to Lucius.

And so it was that my life that had started so bleak and dark turned gloriously bright with only the smallest dark spots to mar the joy I now held in my heart.


End file.
